


Your Scent

by NextCassie



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU College, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, I Don't Even Know, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Smut, Too many kinky things to tag, mixed race female| reader, trust me when I say things get complicated, western|reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextCassie/pseuds/NextCassie
Summary: Nothing could have prepared you for the shit storm that was your junior year of college. Discovering you were an omega was only the first discovery in a long line of complicated ones. Thank goodness Min Yoongi was there to help.A story about college and discovering what you like and don't like in both romantic relationships and friendships.





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I am kicking off my second project of the summer and it is going to be this ABO thing that I somehow managed to come up with. There are a few things though that I want to say before we kick off this story.  
> One is that this story is going to be incredibly kinky, I am just making that clear up front. There won’t be any blood play or anything too hardcore, but it will be kinkier than the average story more than likely.
> 
> Two, for this story I intend for the reader to be a few things. One is that she is intelligent, but being intelligent doesn’t exempt people from making questionable decisions. Two is that she is not Korean, but is fluent enough to get into a Korean university, more of that will be explained throughout the story. Three is that she is a mixed race female with dark skin. Yes she has DARK skin. If you have an issue with that you can leave. However, I will more than likely leave the description of her skin color out of the writing because nothing turns me as a dark skin female off more than “his hands trailed down your pale skin”. I mention this because if you’re someone who uses that description in a reader insert, please stop.
> 
> Third is this is going to touch on a variety of different issues that I’m sure many people may disagree on. These are all going to have to do with race and sexuality more often than not. I’m not going to go into specific political issues, but if you are politically informed than you may recognize some of the stuff.
> 
> Lastly, at the beginning of every chapter will be warnings for the chapter in case content might be something that you may not be into or may cause incredible discomfort for some people. As well as need to know definitions and explanations for the AU in each of these chapters.
> 
>  **Warnings:** : Drinking and smut
> 
>  **Gender**  
>  Much like our world people are assigner a sex based on what genitalia they possess.  
> Gender is the same as it is in our world people choosing to identify whatever they decide be it female, male, or fluid. However, in addition to these are sub-genders. Sub-genders are in a way something a person cannot choose, but many believe that the way a person acts is what determines these sub-genders when people present. The sub-genders are alpha, beta, and omega.  
> Enjoy the first chapter!

Your Saturday had started out like any other day. With a nice breakfast and you calmly looking at the news on your laptop. Unlike most college students your age, you were known for being incredibly calm and put together. Your professors had mentioned this more than once and your classmates generally commented on it any chance they got. For the most part, it was a good thing. However, you not being so ready to go out and do things often got those around you to try and drag you out to things.

Your two best friends Mark and Jackson often dragged you out of your dorm to go for runs in the morning. The only reason that you hadn’t gone today was because according to Jackson, Mark had started his rut and was in no shape to go running. Jackson wanted to go lift weights and you had no interest in being that sore the next day. So, the beginning of your day had been relaxing, but now it was anything but.

You lived with three other roommates. There was Sana who was a beta like you. The girl was unbelievably cute, but pretty out there now and then. Momo was your other roommate who despite being an alpha was oozing with ageyo. It was actually quite disgusting at times, but hard to resist. The last roommate was Tzuyu. She was a sharp-tongued alpha that you personally never wanted to mess with. It wasn’t like she was constantly threatening anyone, but she could definitely intimidate people with a meaningful glare. She was your newest roommate having moved in for her first year just earlier this week. She was already famous though for being incredibly beautiful.

The reason why you’re thinking about them is because you’re pissed at them. The three of them combined had managed to get you out of the house and to some ridiculous house party. Normally house parties weren’t the worst thing that someone could force to go to, that would be night clubs. However, it was because Momo and Sana wanted to try and set you up with an alpha that you had been crushing on. The only problem was that he was known to only date omegas.

You personally had no issues with being a beta. Some people liked it some people hated it. The only thing that was surprising was that you hadn’t gone into a beta heat once. Which meant that you were a late bloomer. It just happened that was all going to change later that night.

OOOOOOOO

“You’re cute, so I don’t think it will really matter if you’re an omega or not,” Momo said, sipping on her beer.

“Everyone is aware that Jinyoung only dates omegas,” you said. You were on your second drink of the incredibly strong punch that the party’s hosts had provided. By the time you finished this one, it would probably be enough, so that you were pleasantly buzzed. 

“It doesn’t hurt to try right,” Sana said. She had a positive smile on her face as she tried to encourage you.

“It hurts my pride,” you stated. You downed the rest of the drink quickly looking for an excuse to escape your friends. “I need another drink. I’ll be right back.”

You made your way back to the kitchen, moving past the sweaty and hormonal bodies. When you go there you found Jinyoung pouring more vodka into the punch bowl. You should have known that this was his party.

“Hey (y/n) what’s up?” he asked once he noticed you. 

“Getting more punch,” you stated. You cringed on the inside at how squeaky your voice sounded. “What about you?”

“Making more punch.” He paused for a moment and his eyes met yours. “Are you feeling okay? Your face looks a little red.”

You knew that at that comment your cheeks had probably become redder. You placed a hand to your cheek and felt that you were burning up.

“Uhh… I don’t think there’s anything wrong,” you replied.

Jinyoung set the bottle of vodka down and moved to press a hand to your forehead. You felt a wave of heat go through your body and felt the urge to present your neck to him. You swatted his hand away and Jinyoung gave you a surprised look.

“I’m going to pee,” you stuttered out.

You made a run for the stairs feeling that wave of heat happen again as you smelled the scent of chocolate and again at the smell of coconut. You had no idea what was going on, but your body temperature was increasing at an alarming rate and you felt yourself getting wetter. 

When you reached the top of the steps your senses were invaded by the scent of fresh pine as you stared up at a man. Your mind screamed alpha as you looked into his dark eyes. His black hair framed his confused looking pale face as he stared down at you.

“Help…” you moaned at him.

OOOOOOO

Yoongi hated parties, especially house parties where one could accidentally walk in on some couple going at it. His normal plan of attack was to find an empty room and stay in it by himself until it was socially acceptable for him to leave. Perhaps if he was still an undergrad than he would enjoy them, but he was now a graduate student and felt no need to interact with the immature undergraduates.

However, Hoeseok had insisted that they go. He had backup from Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook, so that had left Yoongi with no chance of getting out of this.

Yoongi had been about to leave when a stumbling and scared looking omega had come up the stairs. His nose had been assaulted with the scent of peppermint as she stared helplessly at him with doe eyes. A scared omega was unfortunately not to uncommon at these parties, but this one definitely stood out. She was a foreigner which was something not to common in their university or at least western foreigners weren’t too common.

“Help…” her voice was weak and confused. Despite the scent of arousal rolling off her she didn’t seem to be asking him for help of the sexually kind.

Yoongi moved instantly without thought to help her. She was going into heat. This had to be one of the most dangerous places for her, where any drunk idiotic college asshole could try and take advantage of her.

“Get on my back,” Yoongi instructed.

The second he turned around the girl instantly flung herself onto his back clinging onto his favorite leather jacket like her life depended on it.

He began to make his way outside to the yard. Quickly weaving between the bodies that were probably starting to become aware of the omega’s intoxicating scent.

“Which building do you live in?” he asked. They weren’t too far away from campus. He could probably get her back before the worst of it hit.

“Alpha/Beta building four,” she replied. 

Yoongi stopped. That was impossible. The girl was clearly an omega her living in that building would pose a threat to her safety. If she was mated she would be living in one of the mating buildings.

“Do you have anyone I can call for you?” Yoongi asked.

“Tzuyu…” you said.

Yoongi paused. That was one of the Alpha’s in Jungkook’s orientation group. That probably wasn’t a good idea. He knew for a fact that Tzuyu was unmated and didn’t have an omega.

“Do you have any omega friends that I can call for you?” Yoongi asked.

“Why? I should be fine with Tzuyu,” you mumbled. You moved your head into the crook his neck and Yoongi felt himself freeze as you inhaled his scent. 

“You’re having an omega heat. You’ll be safest with an omega,” he stated.

“Alpha help me.” Yoongi felt a shiver go through his body at the sincere words. 

The girl’s grip tightened around him and it was clear that the effects of the heat were surely getting stronger. He felt the girl slowly move to the point where she was nuzzling close to his scent gland and he felt like the contact was all too intimate for someone he didn’t know well and someone who didn’t really know what she was doing. As much as he would love to let her do it, he couldn’t. He skillfully adjusted her on his back away from his scent gland.

Yoongi tugged his phone out of his pocket and clumsily sent his location to a friend. It was a bit difficult with the death grip you had on his body.

Yoongi had always been known as an odd alpha. Alpha’s were normally tall and strong, stereotypically all muscle and no brains. They were known for being aggressive and able to dominate others at any time, so they were high on the dominance spectrum. However, the one thing that Yoongi prided himself on was his self-control that many alphas seemed to lack. With the way you were so trustingly nuzzling into his neck, just barely missing his scent gland, he was surprised that he hadn’t lost control yet.

“Yah, Hyung what was so urgent that you had to…” a voice yelled. Jimin had stop running toward him and glanced at the girl hanging off his back.

Jimin was an interesting person to say the least. He had the whole cute thing going for him, but there was something incredibly strong in his presence. Yoongi knew that Jimin had faced a lot of issues when he had found out he was an omega. He just didn’t fit the normal omega stereotype, not that Jimin really cared.

“What the hell is going on hyung?” Jimin asked.

“You still have that vacant room in your omega apartment, right?” Yoongi asked.

“Yeah…”

“She keeps telling me she lives in an Alpha/Beta building. Can you take her to your place for her heat?”

“Yeah… there’s no way that she can stay in an Alpha/Beta building. The girl reeks of omega.”

“No kidding,” Yoongi muttered. He was perfectly aware of how you smelled. He was also beginning to feel a buzz of arousal through him. “Do you think you can get her back by yourself?”

“Sure, it should be no problem,” Jimin responded. “Hi there you’re going to come with me. We’re going to get you to a nice safe place.”

Jimin reached out and tried to pull you away from Yoongi, but you merely tightened your grip on him and pressed closer into his leather jacket. Jimin kept cooing at you, trying to get you off him and you only held tighter on him, and Yoongi wasn’t sure what to do.

“Feel safe, don’t want to go,” you whispered.

Yoongi felt your words tug at his heart strings. He knew that no matter how much he prided himself on his control, he couldn’t guarantee that you would feel safe with him when this wave died down. You couldn’t give him consent at this point in time and he would take advantage of you if left long enough with you in heat like this.

“Listen, I need you to go with Jimin okay,” Yoongi started. “He is going to help you like I can’t right now. Go with him okay?”

Yoongi felt you loosen your grip on him and try to stand on your own, but you let out a loud moan and your legs gave out. Thankfully, Jimin was there to catch you, but Yoongi needed to get away. Your scent was becoming increasingly potent and he could feel a heat stirring in his gut.

“Hyung, your jacket,” Jimin said.

“What?”

“Give me your jacket,” Jimin said. “Your scent should be able to help her through this heat. I can get it back to you after she’s done with it.”

Yoongi hesitated for a moment, but peeled it off before tossing it to Jimin who caught it.

“Do you want me to walk with you there?” he asked.

“Normally, I would say yes, but Hyung.” Yoongi cocked an eyebrow at him. “You’re clearly aroused and I suggest you do something about it.”

Yoongi clicked his tongue. Damn hormones were out to get him.

OO00OO

 

What was this guy’s name? Jimin that was it. Your mind was kind of all over the place at the moment, but it could register that Jimin had taken you back to his dorm like the alpha earlier had said. He had set you in a room and had brought back pillows and blankets, but it was hard to stay focused. The burning and itching sensation you had felt earlier was downright painful at this point.

Beta heats were supposed to be mild and pass easily, but you had never imagined that it would be this painful. Sana had never had any issues with hers like this. 

“Hey…” Jimin’s voice drew your mind from the thoughts. “(y/n), right?”

You nodded your head and moved to look at him. At this point though your vision was getting blurry and it was hard to focus on him. 

“Do you understand me?” Jimin asked. You nodded your head at him. “Good. I’ve contacted your roommates and they know what’s going on. You’re having an omega heat.”

“But I’m a beta?” you replied.

“Yeah, that’s something we’re going to have to talk about when you’re a bit more with it. You’re having an omega heat and that means you need to orgasm or I’m going to have to take you to the hospital eventually.”

Despite everything you let out a bitter laugh. Why was this happening to you?

“How?”

“Excuse me?” Jimin seemed confused.

“How do I orgasm?” you asked. Was that the right word? God, you could tell your Korean was starting to go.

“You mean you never…” Jimin trailed off. “Umm… well shit. You just you know, touch yourself.”

You felt another painful burst in your body and you whimpered loudly. Okay this wasn’t going anywhere. The only thing that seemed to be happening was your body hurting more and slick noticeably starting to soak through your clothes.

“Can you I don’t know help me?” you asked. “Just the first time.”

“I don’t know if I—”

“Please,” you begged.

“Just the first time,” Jimin said.

You saw his blurred form move closer to you and suddenly the fresh scent of oranges filled your senses. Now that Jimin had moved closer you could make out more of him. 

Jimin was most definitely built solid, he had to be to have gotten you over here, but that was now all the more obvious to you now. For the first time, you were looking at his face. He had a captivating face. His eyes were serious as he moved closer checking you for any doubt and his lips looked absolutely kissable. He was probably incredibly attractive, but right now it didn’t really matter as long as he helped you. He maneuvered himself, so that he sat behind you with his arms comfortingly wrapping around you.

“Okay… shit what do you? How should I?” He couldn’t seem to make up his mind what to do. “Are my fingers okay?”

“Yes, just please do something!” you whined out.

“But like are you really sure?” 

“Yes!”

You heard him mutter something, but finally he slid his hand under your skirt. His hands felt almost cooling against your burning skin and you let out a loud moan when his fingers gently brushed over your clothed core. 

“Okay, so I think the easiest way to get off for girls is probably to just stimulating the clit, so I’m going to do that,” Jimin instructed. “Light circles, slapping, pinching stuff like that. Maybe experiment and find out what you like?”

You wanted to yell at him to hurry up again, but his had finally slipped inside your panties and you were in heaven. Your head instantly thrown back on his shoulder as Jimin rubbed tight little circles on your clit.

“Oh, wow you’re wet,” he whispered in your ear. “Even for an omega you’re wet. You must really be feeling it.”

You moaned out a little agreement and he started rubbing circles faster and you felt yourself tensing and relaxing all at the same time as you could tell you were approaching your climax.

“God you’re beautiful,” Jimin said. You let out a laugh.

“ _I was thinking you weren’t so bad yourself_ ,” you replied.

“What?” he asked. Shit you spoke in English. “Don’t worry just relax. You’re almost there.”

Your hands found purchase and gripped onto Jimin’s solid thighs as his fingers pressed down harder and moved faster over you.

“Come on move your hips with me,” he instructed. You complied right away and were rewarded with absolute bliss from the feeling.

It only took a few more movements and you were coming and whimpering at the clenching of your core. You felt dazed and the heat was still burning, but Jimin kissed your hair softly before moving away from you. You moaned at the loss.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t keep helping you,” he said. He brought over a jacket and the fresh scent of pine hit your senses. You instantly placed the jacket to your nose to inhale more of the soothing scent. “Breathe into this and do what I just did. I’ll bring you food and water, but you have to do the rest of it yourself. Okay?”

“Okay,” you responded. 

“That’s a good girl.” You moaned at the endearment causing him to curse. “Whoever ends up with you is going to have to be careful not to spoil you rotten. If you need anything I’ll be right outside don’t worry you’re safe.”

With that Jimin left you to your own devices.

OO00OO

It was about four days later when you emerged from the room into the common area of the dorm sore and probably looking like a mess. Jimin was sitting at the counter with a book open and a cup of iced coffee. He offered you a small smile.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“A bit like I got hit by a truck,” you replied.

“That’s good and normal,” he replied. He paused for a moment. “So how are you taking the whole omega thing?”

“What do you mean?” you asked.

“Most people are disappointed when they turn out to be an omega. You know, wage gap and all those other things,” Jimin said.

“Ehh… It was unexpected, but I’m fine with it,” you replied. “The coolest person I know is an omega.”

“Coolest person you know?”

“My dad. My mom’s a beta and they had me kind of late in the game. Their relationship wasn’t too accepted at the time,” you answered.

Jimin paused for a moment looking like he wanted to press you for more, but he didn’t.

“So what are you going to do now?” Jimin asked.

“I guess, I’m going to have to go to the housing office and see if they have any open omega housing,” you answered. “Pick up my books and contact some of my professors. I missed the first two days of class, so I guess I should try to catch up.”

“Well, I hope you don’t mind but… I told the housing office you could stay here,” Jimin said. “I talked to my other roommates and they thought it would be fine. They’re actually pretty good friends with your roommates.”

“No that makes my life ten times easier,” you said. You offered him a small smile. “How soon can I move in?”

“Umm immediately if you can,” Jim said. “It’s uncommon, but sometimes a second heat can happen if an omega presents late. It would be better for you to move in here in case that happens.”

“It’s like I’m going through puberty all over again…”

Jimin chuckled at that. 

“If you want I can call some of my friends to come help grab stuff if you want to go now.”

“No don’t worry about it…” You trailed off. “Do you happen to have my cell phone?”

“It’s in the living room charging. Sorry I used it to try and call people for you. You should really put a lock on that thing.”

“I’ve got nothing to hide,” you called, moving to the living room. You picked up your phone when you found it and dialed Jackson.

“Wei?”

“Xianzai ni mang bu mang?” you asked.

“Bu mang. Tzuyu gaosu wo ni shi yi ge omega. Ta shou huang le ma?”

“Dangrang ta bu shou huang le. Wo zhende shi yi ge omega. Wo xuyao bangjia. Ni keyi bang wo ma?”

“Keyi, keyi. Ji dian?”

“Wo yao xizao. Xizao yihou wo gei ni da dianhua, hao ma?”

“Hao de.”

“Xie xie ni.”

“Meishi.”

You hung up the phone and turned around to see Jimin with his jaw wide open.

“You speak Chinese too?” he asked. 

“I speak Mandarin well yes. I never quite got the hang of Cantonese though. My Mandarin is way better than my Korean.”

“Your Korean is really good though,” Jimin said. “A lot of foreigners have more of an accent when speaking, but yours is pretty unnoticeable.”

“Thanks, but I still have a lot to know.”

“You mean learn.”

“See I just proved my own point. Do you mind if I grab a quick shower?”

“Not at all. The green towel is mine so feel free to use it.”

“Thanks.”

You went to go shower and took a deep breath. This was weird, but you were going to have to get used to it.

OO00OO

“Baobei!” Jackson said. Without further ado, he gave you a bone crushing hug and the his somewhat metallic scent filled your senses.

“My friend is here so speak Korean,” you said, returning the hug so that he would finally let go of you. He didn’t though he just kept you in your arms.

“Oh hello!” Jackson said, noticing Jimin for the first time. "Jackson Wang. Nice to meet you!”

“Uhh… Park Jimin,” Jimin said, looking at you. He looked equal parts confused and worried. “Is this guy your boyfriend?”

“No. He’s really more of a family friend than my friend,” you replied. “I just called him because I needed some more muscle.”

“Aww don’t be like that.” Jackson finally removed his arms from around you. “I asked Mark to meet us at your old dorm. Hope you don’t mind.”

“That’s fine.”

“Shall we head out then?” Jimin said with a smile.

“Yeah… Ugh I hate packing things this is going to be a nightmare,” you said.

“Getting your heat for the first time at a house party is most people’s worst nightmare,” Jimin said.

“You got it at a party?” Jackson asked. “You went to a party? You never go to parties. Maybe this is some mystical force’s way of telling you that you shouldn’t party.”

You let out a scoff at that, but part of you agreed with him. The one time you went out you get your heat. Only something that terrible would happen to you, but it turned out just fine.

“Oh, (y/n) not to be pushy, but my friend really wants his jacket back,” Jimin said, with an awkward chuckle. “It’s his favorite one.”

“Like an alpha’s jacket?” Jackson asked. Jackson grinned at you and he rolled his eyes. “So, you’re finally interested in someone. Oho this is juicy gossip. Who does the jacket belong to?”

“I don’t know and I don’t really remember much, but he was nice enough to get me away from the party,” you said. “Please drop it Jackson. It’s still in the room I was in during my heat, Jimin.”

“Wait if you’re an omega and Mark’s an alpha does this mean the two of you are going to leave me alone to rot by myself?”

“Probably not,” you replied.

“Man I was really hoping you would finally get some or be motivated to get some,” Jackson said.

“Wow you’re really straight forward,” Jimin commented. 

“Oh, this is him on his best behavior unfortunately,” you said. “He knows you need to like him, so that he can try to come over and eat all the food in our dorm.”

“You do like alpha’s though, right?” Jackson asked.

“Well…” you trailed off in thought. Your mind floated back to how Jimin had helped you at the beginning of your heat. “The only thing I know for sure is that omegas are also okay.”

Jimin choked on air as he must have realized what you had been thinking of. Jackson looked between the two of you. Before you could react, Jackson was already lunging at Jimin, pushing him against the wall.

“What the hell did you do to her you—” You hit Jackson over the head cutting him off.

“Nothing I seriously didn’t ask for. Calm down or you’re going to look like even more of an idiot.”

There were already quite a few students staring at the three of you. You pushed Jackson aside and grabbed Jimin’s hand, tugging him along.

“Seriously Jackson, you’re an idiot.”

“Baobei!” he whined.

“Jimin, can you please tell Jackson I’m not going to talk to him until he apologizes to you,” you said, turning to Jimin.

“Sorry Jimin…” Jackson muttered. 

Jimin grinned at that.

“It’s amazing how well you trained him.”

“Oh Jackson is nothing, you should see Mark,” you said with a smile.

You guessed that this whole omega thing wouldn’t be that hard. Well not as hard as calculus was anyway.


	2. Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may love him, but Jackson seriously gets on your nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so I haven’t responded to all the comments yet, but I am working on it. So please be patient with me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Sexuality**
> 
>  
> 
> Sexuality is a bit more progressive in this fiction than in our world, especially in terms of acceptance. So for the most part it doesn’t matter which gender someone has, the most important thing is if the two people who are together can have a child or not. When I was making this story I decided that one of the reasons people are against same sex relationships, especially in the past, was because two people of the same sex couldn’t produce a child. The main hot topic in this society is whether the right for someone to have multiple partners should be legalized or not.
> 
> So everyone has a preference based off gender and sub-gender. It is way more likely to be based off sub-gender than someone’s gender. Sub-gender until recently was referred to as sub-sex, but with the emergence of the dominance spectrum was changed to gender for reasons that will eventually be explained by Kim Namjoon.
> 
> The dominance spectrum is how dominant a person is (Duh…). A lot of people consider this very important because people often view it as something that will affect how they handle others in a relationship. So a person with high dominance should go with someone with low dominance (traditionally). Alphas are believed to be preconditioned to having a higher score on the dominance spectrum, betas somewhere in the middle, and omegas are thought to have a low score. However, that is not always true. For example, Jin as an omega has a really high score on the dominance spectrum. Betas have also been known to have a more flexible dominance spectrum score because their bodies and hormones will eventually adjust to whoever they are mated/bonded with.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: Mentions of heat, sex toys, and sexual actions**

Min Yoongi could go on for hours about music composition to the right person. He lived for music and had since he was around six and playing the piano regularly. He would do anything he could to continue to have access to the equipment that allowed him to make and study music.

That even included being a graduate assistant in the undergrad music composition classes, despite the fact that he hated teaching. He also hated that most of the people took the class to get rid of requirements and weren’t actually interested in music. 

The music department only housed about twenty something undergraduates and three graduate students, one of who was also doing biology research in addition to his music studies. 

However, on the second day of classes the scent of peppermint hit him in the face as students began to filter in and take their seats. He didn’t even have to look up to know it was you. Honestly, he would probably be able to pick out your scent easily in any crowd. 

You had taken a seat near the center of the room, beginning to take out a notebook and pencil. You must have been one of the studious types Yoongi noticed. You seemed to be so focused on getting ready for the class that you hadn’t noticed him. 

Yoongi had also pegged you as one of those social types for some reason. However, you didn’t even seem to notice any of those around you. 

That was until the professor called attention to class and it was at that moment that his eyes met yours. He could tell that you were embarrassed from your expression, so he adverted his eyes. He didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.

He wasn’t stupid though. He knew that you kept glancing at him throughout the class whenever the professor wasn’t lecturing. He could tell that you were nervous.

When the professor dismissed class, he watched as you seemed to hesitantly pack your bag while looking at him.

“Min can I talk to you for a second?” The professor asked. 

“Of course you can,” Yoongi answered.

The professor seemed to wait for all the students to clear out and everyone did, except you went a little slower.

“Well one, congratulations,” the professor said. “I heard you got contracted by a company for the next year to write songs. That’s pretty good. Does your contract ensure that you keep the rights to the songs though?”

“Yeah, I made sure of that before accepting it,” Yoongi replied. “Unfortunately, though I’ve only been hired temporarily until they decide if they want me to stay longer.”

“Do you have a key to their studio?”

“Yep.” Yoongi watched as the professor smiled proudly at him. 

“That’s good. I just want to remind you to take a look at the list I sent you and make sure you give it to me by next class.”

“Sounds good. Then I’ll see you next class professor. Have a nice day.”

Yoongi grabbed his stuff and walked out of the classroom.

“Excuse me!” a familiar voice called. It no longer held the same tiredness and arousal at it had when he first met the owner.

Yoongi turned to see that you had been waiting for him by the door.

“Yes?” he asked. 

“I just wanted to say thank you,” you stated. “If it wasn’t for you I could have… well I doubt I would be as happy as I am right now.”

“You shouldn’t have to thank me for being a decent human being,” Yoongi replied. He really did hate that she had to thank him. It said a lot about their society that if he hadn’t helped her she would have most likely ended up harmed in some way. “You should be more careful from now on. I honestly want to lecture you for going to one of those things so close to you heat.”

You tilted your head at him, looking confused. There was something undeniably cute about the action, but he would never admit it.

“Jimin didn’t tell you?” You asked.

“Tell me what?”

“That was actually my first heat. Until then I thought I was a beta.”

Yoongi had to try not to show how surprised he was on his face. Although this information did make sense. It would explain your living situation for one. It also explained how you seemed to have absolutely no idea what was going on when he found you.

“You’re on omega suppressants though right?” Yoongi asked. He watched your cheeks color and you nodded your head. “Make sure to stay hydrated or you’ll get really sick from them.”

“I know,” you replied. “Not going to lie, this whole thing feels like I have to go through puberty all over again.”

“You kind of do though.” He watched as you offered him a kind smile.

“Just thank you. If you ever need anything please let me know.”

“I will,” Yoongi responded. He hadn’t thought that your smile could become any larger, but it did. Perhaps the most striking thing about it was the sincerity that radiated behind your eyes. “I’ve got to head to work, but I’ll see you around.”

You said goodbye and it wasn’t until he turned the corner that he realized that he had forgotten one very important thing. He hadn’t asked your name. He was going to have to ask Jimin.

OO00OO

You had just finished your Saturday morning run with Jackson and Mark. It felt good that you had finally settled back into a somewhat normal routine. You had managed to catch up with all of your classes by the end of the week. Thankfully you weren’t experiencing any side effects from your new suppressants either. All in all, everything was going well for you.

You had already noticed the way people were looking at you differently. You supposed it was natural, considering you now had a new sub-gender. You now appealed to different people as an omega than you did as a beta. You had never really felt that alphas paid attention to you that much as a beta female, but now you could tell some were going out of their way to grab your attention or say hello. It sort of irked you, but you supposed you can’t control what other people are into. You were going to try not to dwell on it too much.

Mark and Jackson had suggested that the three of you get breakfast at a convenience store, saving all of you a bit of time. To be honest you had ran a bit farther than usual and you really didn’t want to cook, so you agreed to it almost immediately. Once you all had your breakfast you sat down at the counter that overlooked the street outside.

“ _We should do something after we all shower. Want to catch a movie or something?_ " Mark asked.

“ _I can’t. Jimin is planning some type of roommate bonding thing_ ,” you responded.

“ _Why don’t you just ask Jimin if we can go along?_ " Jackson asked.

“ _That sort of eliminates the whole roommate bonding thing. I also have no idea what his plans are_.” Mark hummed in thought.

“ _Jimin was the one who helped you when you had your first heat right?_ ” Mark asked.

“ _Help is a bit of an understatement_ ,” Jackson muttered. You smacked him on the back of the head and he just pouted.

“ _Yeah he is. He’s super nice. I’m honestly a bit sad that we never ran into each other before. We’re the same year and everything, but because we were in different departments we never ran into each other. He’s taken really good care of me so far._ ”

“ _Oh, I’m sure he has_ ,” Jackson said, rolling his eyes. You just sent him a glare.

“ _When are you going to get over the fact that Jimin had his fingers on my vagina_.”

Mark started to cough at your words chocking on whatever he had been drinking. You patted his back as you continued to glare at Jackson.

“ _I am not going to get over it!_ ” Jackson snapped back. “ _You weren’t in the right state of mind to decide something like that. He was taking advantage of your heat! Of course I’m never going to forgive him!_ ”

“ _Jackson, I know this is your way of showing that you care, but you’re being unnecessarily over protective. If this is just because I turned out to be an omega_ —” 

“ _It’s not! I would be just as pissed if you had turned out to be an alpha. You’re like my little sister. The last thing I want to hear is something about a man’s stubby little fingers up your vagina!_ ” 

“ _Okay, I am stopping this conversation right now because I clearly missed something and having you two yelling about (y/n)’s genitals is going to get us kicked out and banned from this place_ ,” Mark said. 

“ _I mean I’m just a little shocked still about this. I always thought if you presented as something you would be an alpha_ ,” Jackson said. 

“ _Trust me she was going to be an omega_ ,” Mark said with a laugh. The two of you looked at him curiously. “ _Despite the fact that she’s strong physically, she cares a lot for others. It’s like an omega’s defining characteristic that they’re good at that stuff._ ” 

“ _I always just thought that she would be an alpha because the two of you smell so similar_.” Jackson crinkled his nose at the thought. “ _I guess what you say makes sense…”_

Mark gave the two of you a smile. Mark was odd in a sense that he was an alpha, but it took a while for people to realize he was an alpha. He was just quiet and for some reason only started giving off alpha vibes when he was close to a rut. Otherwise his refreshing scent of spearmint was rather calming. He was a good and reliable friend. He would come running if you needed help even if it was something as stupid as a beetle had flown into your apartment at three in the morning. Which for the record, had been something Jackson called him for and not you. 

“ _You should probably get going if you have plans_ ,” Mark said. 

“ _You’re right. I’ll see you both later_ ,” You told them. You picked up your stuff and threw it away before leaving. 

Jimin seemed nice, but you wouldn’t want to test his patience too much by making everyone wait for you. 

__

OO00OO 

__

__Your roommates were nice to say the least. They had been very welcoming and understanding of your sudden arrival. Although Jimin was the one you mostly spoke to because the two of you were the same age and seemed to be on similar schedules._ _

__

__Dahyun was the same age as Momo and Sana were. She was bubbly and quirky. Also, probably the loudest of your roommates. You hadn’t been surprised at all that she was studying to be an elementary school teacher. She was very nice always making sure to say hello to everyone in the dorm whenever she got back._ _

__

__Mina, however, was the quietest of the bunch despite being in the same year as Dahyun. She was a foreign exchange student like you, but she was from Japan. She was a dance major like Jimin. She focused on classical ballet instead of contemporary though. She was nice offering a smile, but wasn’t quite as open about things as Dahyun and Jimin were._ _

__

__Jimin’s idea of roommate bonding turned out to be going out to a really fancy restaurant. It was western and Korean styled food. He said that you were all going to have a great time._ _

__

__“Jimin, how did you find out about this place?” you asked. Everyone turned to look at you._ _

__

__“Our old roommate actually runs it,” Jimin said. “He graduated last year from the business program and moved in with his mate.”_ _

__

__“He’s already mated to Namjoon?” Mina asked. “I thought they just moved in together.”_ _

__

__“Nah they decided to make it official over the summer. Namjoon’s parents had some reservations about him living with a non-mated omega, so Jin took it upon himself to fix the problem.” Jimin grinned at his own words like he was recalling something._ _

__

__“Oh, (y/n),” Dahyun said. “We eat here free for life. Don’t even bother looking at the prices. I certainly don’t anymore.”_ _

__

__The four of you ordered and were brought your food. You had been in Korea for a little over a year and a half now, so you honestly had not been expecting much in the way of a Western Breakfast. However, the meal in front of you was perfect. From the eggs to the actual bacon sitting on your plate._ _

__

__Ten minutes later an absolutely stunning male had stopped at your table. He was everything that K-dramas tried to convince foreign girls all Korean men look like. Broad shoulders, caring eyes, and an incredible smile._ _

__

__“I see the three of you have come to try and eat me out of business again,” he said. You took it that this must be Jin. He glanced at you. “ _Umm… hello?_ ”_ _

__

__“Hello, I’m (l/n) (y/n),” you said bowing. “It’s nice to meet you.”_ _

__

__“You speak Korean?”_ _

__

__“Yes,” you replied. You felt a little awkward at how surprised he was. Although this wasn’t necessarily unusual for you._ _

__

__“Ah sorry,” Jin said. He rubbed his neck awkwardly. “I’m Kim Seokjin, but everyone calls me Jin.”_ _

__

__“Or Umma,” Jimin added. Jin glared at him. “She’s our new roommate.”_ _

__

__“Really? Well good luck with that,” Jin said. He let out a sigh. “None of them can cook, so I suggest if you can you never show them your skills or they’re going to be whining for you to cook for them.”_ _

__

__“I’ll keep that in mind, but honestly most of the food I make is barely edible as well,” you replied._ _

__

__“Oh good god,” Jin groaned. “You’re all going to starve to death this year.”_ _

__

__Everyone laughed at that. Jin asked if he could sit down next to you in the booth and you moved over. It was the first time you caught a wind of his lime scent that was rather refreshing. The older male didn’t exactly take up a small amount of space with his long limbs, but luckily for you Mina who had been sitting next to you barely took up any._ _

__

__“So, I don’t know if Jimin has told you this, but there’s a party going on at my house later tonight,” Jin started. The look in his eye had changed. If you hadn’t heard about him being mated you would have thought that he was flirting with you._ _

__

__“To be honest, after getting my heat in the middle of a party slightly drunk parties no longer appeal to me that much,” you replied._ _

__

__Jimin and Jin shared a look with each other._ _

__

__“Maybe you can talk more to Jimin about it and decide later,” Jin suggested. “Well I should leave all of you to your meal. Are any of you coming?”_ _

__

__“I’m going to pass this time,” Min said, a rosy tint to them. “I’ve got homework.”_ _

__

__“I think Jimin and I are for sure going,” Dahyun said._ _

__

__“All right then I’ll see the two of you then,” Jin said. “(y/n), I hope maybe you’ll reconsider your answer.”_ _

__

__With that Jin left the four of you to finish eating._ _

__

__“Now, let’s get started with the next part of our day!” Jimin said, with a bright smile across his face. You weren’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing._ _

__

__OO00OO_ _

__

__It turns out that it most definitely was not a good thing. Sure, you knew that shops like this one existed all around the world, but you did not think that part of Jimin’s roommate bonding was going to involve going to an Omega sex toy shop. Although they were really common in some parts of the world, they weren’t really popular in East Asia. They were starting to pop up more in Japan and South Korea, but you had seen maybe three in China after living there for four years._ _

__

__One thing was certain though. It was definitely not Jimin’s first time in the shop because he was literally giving you a tour of the different areas and offering to help you find the right toy._ _

__

__“Why are we doing this?” you asked._ _

__

__“Well…” Dahyun paused thinking for a moment. “We weren’t sure, but you didn’t seem like you were going to choose a heat partner, so we wanted to make sure you would for sure be prepared for your next heat.”_ _

__

__“Unless you were thinking of getting a heat partner,” Jimin said, grinning at you. “Who was that handsome alpha friend of yours? Mark was it?”_ _

__

__“I’d climb him like a tree,” Dahyun said, nodding her head. You looked between the two of them with a disgusted face. “Oh come on! You had to have noticed how sexy he is?”_ _

__

__“Not really?” you replied. “I just never felt a need for sex, until I got my heat. I’ll admit that I’m looking at people differently now, but I never had an interest.”_ _

__

__“Did you ever date anyone?” Mina asked._ _

__

__“Yeah I did, but it usually ended before it got to the point of physical intimacy,” you answered. You let out a sigh. “I sort of stopped dating when it got to the point that everyone was presenting because I wasn’t really interested in trying to help someone get through their heat when I hadn’t had my own yet.”_ _

__

__“Are you going to take a heat partner though?” Jimin asked. “If not, you should seriously consider getting something.”_ _

__

__Although you wanted to protest you felt the concern lacing his voice, meaning that Jimin was seriously worried about you._ _

__

__“I guess trying something wouldn’t hurt,” you replied. “My last heat was really rough. If I didn’t have that…”_ _

__

__You stopped because you realized that maybe you shouldn’t say that Yoongi your TA had given you his jacket. Although you doubted that it was a big deal. You only knew his name because you read the syllabus for the course and his name along with his email had been listed at the top of the page along with the professor._ _

__

__Jimin grinned at you. He either realized what you were thinking about or he was that happy that you agreed to get something._ _

__

__“I know just what we can start with.” Jimin clapped his hands together before dragging you away from Dahyun and Mina who began to look around the shop as well._ _

__

__Jimin brought you to a wall with various vibrators displayed on it. He rubbed his chin._ _

__

__“I think that we should start you out with a bullet and some stuff to clean it,” Jimin said. “So you like Yoongi?”_ _

__

__You coughed in surprise at the direct question._ _

__

__“He’s my TA,” you responded back._ _

__

__“So… That wasn’t exactly a no to that. You know he’s not seeing anyone right now,” Jimin said. “Not even a heat partner. I bet he would love to know you’re interested.”_ _

__

__“I don’t think I’m his type,” you replied. Jimin just laughed at that._ _

__

__“Please. The Min Yoongi does not have a type. He dates whoever listens to him and puts up with him.”_ _

__

__“That could literally be anyone.”_ _

__

__“My point.” Jimin rubbed his chin in thought. “Most omegas don’t really give him a second look though. He doesn’t seem alpha like to a lot of people.”_ _

__

__“Really? He seems like an alpha to me.”_ _

__

__“I guess you might just be a bit more open minded than Korean omegas. They want someone tall and buff, otherwise they don’t consider them an alpha.”_ _

__

__“Ah, I guess that could be the case.” You didn’t know what to say. Min Yoongi had struck you as an alpha the very moment you laid eyes on him during your heat and again when you had noticed him in the front of your classroom. There was just something about him that made you feel like he was an alpha, and a good one at that._ _

__

__“If you want I could maybe see if I can get you something with his scent on it for your heat.”_ _

__

__The thought was very tempting. His scent had been intoxicating and calming all at the same time. Every now and then you would swear you could smell it randomly, but you knew that was ridiculous. It wasn’t likely that there would be the scent of pine in Seoul._ _

__

__“Isn’t that weird for you to ask?” you asked. Jimin laughed at that._ _

__

__“I borrow stuff from my alpha friends all the time when I get close to my heat and don’t have a partner. It won’t be a big deal at all.”_ _

__

__“I’ll think about it,” you said. You didn’t want him to press anymore on the topic. “So Jin’s party? What was that all about?”_ _

__

__Jimin’s cheeks dusted with pink and he looked away as if he was embarrassed._ _

__

__“He shouldn’t have brought that up around you,” Jimin replied. He let out a sigh. “Jin and his mate host finding parties.”_ _

__

__“I don’t understand,” you told him. Sometimes Korean slang could be difficult and you had a feeling this was one of them._ _

__

__“Finding parties are parties where basically… oh god… promise not to judge me?”_ _

__

__“Of course I won’t judge you.”_ _

__

__“Basically, it’s for people who aren’t sure what they like or like everything. Usually we play a game where we do stuff to each other… like sexual stuff.”_ _

__

__“Ah I see…”_ _

__

__“You said you weren’t going to judge me!”_ _

__

__“I’m not. I’m just a bit confused why a bonded couple is hosting a party like that.”_ _

__

__“They like other people to join because they are both kinky fucks,” Jimin said. He was making a face that told you he had one point been a part of that or asked at the very least. “I figured I would tell you about them eventually, but I figured you were still adjusting and everything.”_ _

__

__“Does this place have rules?” you asked._ _

__

__“Absolutely no alcohol for one thing,” Jimin said. “Anyone can back out at any time, and no shamming of any type. Other than that, then not really.”_ _

__

__“Those are good rules,” you replied._ _

__

__“Yeah, let me know if you want to come to one. I can promise that Namjoon and Jin are pretty careful about who they invite.”_ _

__

__“I had known Jin for like ten minutes and he asked me to come.”_ _

__

__“Maybe he just likes you? Seriously I stopped trying to understand that hyung after he got into dad jokes. Come on let’s pick you out a vibrator!”_ _

__

__You laughed at his abrupt transition, but then proceed to decide which bullet vibrator to buy upon Jimin’s recommendation._ _

__

__OO00OO_ _

__

__Jimin and you had parted ways with Dahyun and Mina. The two of you had opted to get coffee on campus instead of heading straight back to the dorm with them. Maybe you should have asked one of them to take your bag with them because carrying around a vibrator wasn’t exactly the smartest thing to do on a college campus, especially when you are friends with a Jackson Wang._ _

__

__So despite the fact that the shop used wonderfully discrete bags, Jackson would still notice it by your side and take said bag from your hands. Look into it and drop it screaming like a little girl outside on the sidewalk._ _

__

__“You!” Jackson yelled, pointing at Jimin. “You did this to her!”_ _

__

__Last time Jimin had been nice and relaxed when Jackson had practically threatened him. Since then every time Jackson threw him a dirty look he had managed not to take it too personally, but this little confrontation had clearly been the last straw for Jimin._ _

__

__“Oh shut the hell up!” Jimin snapped. “I did nothing to her. She made this decision on her own and it’s a fucking good one you as a beta male wouldn’t even understand. Why don’t you go read about how much an omega can suffer during heat and how it could potentially threaten their health? If you do then you’ll suddenly be thanking me.”_ _

__

__Jackson was surprised at his sudden outburst and opened his mouth to talk, but Mark placed a hand on his shoulder. He offered the two of you a kind smile._ _

__

__“He’s right Jackson,” Mark said. “Thank you for looking after her so well.”_ _

__

__Mark gave Jimin a bow and Jimin suddenly looked awkward and offered one back. Mark slapped Jackson’s back._ _

__

__“Sorry…” Jackson muttered. Jimin looked between the two of them._ _

__

__“Are you two together?” Jimin asked._ _

__

__Both males promptly gagged and you started laughing at the question._ _

__

__“No!” Jackson protested. “Gross he’s like my bro!”_ _

__

__“Just saying he’s trained you well,” Jimin said, raising his hands in surrender. “So maybe we can just put the past in the past then?”_ _

__

__“Sure…” Jackson rolled his eyes, but you could tell he was just pouting. “Only if you agree to a movie night tonight with (y/n), Mark, and I.”_ _

__

__“Jimin you have plans you do not have to do that,” you cut in. “Jackson’s just pouting.”_ _

__

__“Nah don’t worry about it,” Jimin said. “It could be fun.”_ _

__

__Jimin smiled at you and you returned it. Park Jimin was an absolute angel for putting up with this._ _

__

__“I don’t mean to be the bearer of bad news,” Mark said, bringing up a hand to scratch at his head. “But Jackson, you just made it even harder to decide what language to put the movie we watch in.”_ _

__

__“Oh shit,” Jackson muttered._ _

__

__You swear that this was a weird problem._ _

__

__OO00OO_ _

__

__“Joonie, I’m telling you she was perfect,” Jin whined again._ _

__

__Yoongi was helping Namjoon and Jin clean up after one of their parties. Most people had already gone home with a partner for the night or left. Or they were Taehyung, who had passed out on the sofa in the living room._ _

__

__“I’m sure she was,” Namjoon said while rinsing out a plastic bowl. Jin still refused to let him touch the breakables in their new apartment. “Why don’t you describe her to me… again…”_ _

__

__Yoongi had to almost laugh at Namjoon and Jin’s relationship. He wasn’t sure there were two people out there better for each other. The two melded together so well and somehow understood each other despite the fact both of them sometimes seemed like polar opposites._ _

__

__However, the two of them had been looking for someone they thought could complete them even more. Jin was an omega, but he was high on the dominance spectrum and so was Namjoon. They loved each other and their sex life was great. He wasn’t sure he had met two people as willing to cater to their partner’s needs as much as them, but it wasn’t quite enough. So they began their search and had started hosting these parties sometime last year to see if they could find anyone._ _

__

__“Super pretty big (e/c),” Jin started. “She was foreign, but her Korean wasn’t accented. Very polite and when she smiles her eyes light up. Also the fresh scent of peppermint made it all so tempting to want to see if she tasted like it.”_ _

__

__“Wait… Are you talking about Jimin’s new roommate?” Yoongi asked._ _

__

__“You know her hyung?” Namjoon asked._ _

__

__“Yeah, she’s in the class I’m student teaching for,” Yoongi said. He wasn’t sure he wanted to tell Namjoon and Jin exactly how the two of you met. He wasn’t sure you wanted that information being told to others._ _

__

__“She likes music?” Namjoon asked. His interest was finally peeked and Yoongi wasn’t sure how he felt about it._ _

__

__“Don’t know,” he answered. Which was true in his defense. “I haven’t talked to her much.”_ _

__

__“Jimin absolutely loves her though,” Taehyung said, yawning and coming into the kitchen. “He keeps ditching me to hang out with her. Says he finally has a super close omega friend that gets him or whatever. He’s only known her for like a week though.”_ _

__

__“Sometimes all it takes is a week,” Jin said, smiling at Namjoon._ _

__

__“Jin it took us like three days,” Namjoon said, laughing at Jin. The two of them held eye contact and Namjoon placed a peck on Jin’s lips._ _

__

__“You guys are absolutely disgusting,” Taehyung said making a face._ _

__

__“Then leave,” they said in unison._ _

__

__“Come on Taehyung let’s leave the two of them alone,” Yoongi said. “I’ll drive you back to campus.”_ _

__

__“I hope so,” Taehyung said. “We do live together.”_ _

__

__Yoongi just grunted at that as the two of them moved to leave. He couldn’t stop his mind from wondering if he would be leaving with Taehyung though if you had decided to come tonight._ _

__


	3. Sure He Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're starting to think that Park Jimin is never wrong about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got longer than anticipated! Hope you enjoy it though!
> 
> **Heats and Ruts**
> 
> Heats happen monthly for omegas and betas. There are quarter heats, half heats, and full heats. Quarter heats happen every other month and are generally last for only 12-24 hours. Half heats happen four times a year and last for about 2-3 days. Full heats also happen four times a year and can last anywhere from 4-7days. The intensity of all heats varies from person to person. The general cycle of heats is full heat-quarter heat-half heat-quarter heat, then this cycle repeats. Most choose to spend these heats with a partner because having someone else there helps with the intensity.
> 
> Ruts work the same way except alpha males (and some high dominance Beta males) experience knotting. I think everyone knows what that is a bulge forming toward the base of the penis that locks inside a female to ensure fertilization. Alpha females experience clotting which is a burst of fertile liquid during this time and the only time that a female can get another female pregnant. 
> 
> If you have any questions please ask!
> 
> **Warnings: Voyeurism, thigh riding, sex, and just a lot of kinky stuff**

You stared curiously at your first assignment for your music composition class. Honestly it had been about two weeks into the semester and you were seriously doubting your capability to comprehend the course. Music was hard enough to read, but the fact that you had been matching Korean characters to the music had made it even more difficult. However, to your surprise you had managed to receive full marks and a nice work message at the top of your assignment from your professor.

The girl next to you who had sneered openly at you as she glanced at your higher grade. After sitting next to her and her friend for the past week you had discovered the girl was actually a music composition major. She didn’t seem to take to kindly to the outsiders present in the class. She especially seemed to hate you, but it was easy to ignore her if you tried.

You gathered your stuff as you made your way out of the classroom. You were meeting Jimin for lunch. Normally, you ate lunch with Mark and Jackson, but Jimin had been bugging you to go get lunch with him. He had complained that his dance major friends were starting to believe he was making you up. That’s also why you had to meet him in the dance studio.

Thankfully, because you had just gone to a music composition class you didn’t have to travel very far in order to meet him because all the fine arts buildings were in the same general area.

It took you a few minutes to walk to the building and once you got there you were surprised at how large the building was. The music department was much smaller. You knew that the most popular fine arts major at your university was theater and the second was dance. You just thought that they weren’t really popular, but you guessed you had been wrong.

The halls had a few students loitering around and the practice studios all seemed to have people in them. You checked your text from Jimin seeing that you needed to find studio 4B.

“ _Can I help you?_ ” The voice was slightly unsure, but the English was clear. 

You turned to see a tall and muscular alpha. He had dark chocolate hair and could have easily been mistaken for being older if the roundness of his big eyes didn’t give him a rather youthful appearance. You were relatively positive he was younger than you.

“Hello, I’m looking for studio 4B. I came to get lunch with a friend,” you said.

The boy’s face broke out into a satisfied smile at you speaking Korean. 

“Oh! I can help you find it,” he chirped. “I’m Jeon Jungkook by the way. Alpha…” He had hesitated to clarify his sub-gender and you weren’t going to question it. Honestly, you still weren’t too aware of Korean greeting customs. It seemed to change every time you met someone new.

“(l/n) (y/n), Omega,” you said. “It’s nice to meet you Jungkook.”

He beamed at your response.

“Wait are you looking for Jimin?” he asked.

“Yeah, I am,” you said.

“Really? We all thought that he was making you up.” Jungkook let out a laugh before stopping and opening a door. “After you.”

Music was playing and you watched as Jimin and his partner seemed to effortlessly glide across the floor. Jungkook quietly shut the door behind the two of you as you watched them dance until the end of the song.

“I think that was good enough for now,” the other guy said to Jimin.

“Yeah, I’ve got lunch plans,” Jimin said. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Jimin, (y/n) is here!” Jungkook called. Jimin turned and glared at Jungkook.

“That’s Jimin-hyung and (y/n)-noona to you,” he grumbled. “Ignore this brat.”

“It’s fine, he helped me find you. Do you need to shower and cool down before we go eat?” you asked.

“Nah, I have a rehearsal later today again. I just need to make sure to drink water at lunch,” Jimin said. He pulled a sweatshirt on and grabbed his shoes before walking over to you.

“You’re going out to eat? Can I come with you?” Jungkook asked.

“No,” Jimin growled. He sat down and began to put on his shoes. “Why are you even here? You’re not even a dance major.”

“I still have club activities that revolve around dance,” Jungkook said, rolling his eyes. “Why can’t I come?”

“Because I said so,” Jimin said. “We’re having some omega talk time.”

“The two of you live together can’t you do that later?” he asked.

You watched as the two of them went back and forth like siblings until Jungkook just huffed at Jimin and agreed to let the two of you go.

“You both seem close,” you said as the two of you began to walk to the cafeteria. 

“We grew up in the same area and he’s always been a brat,” Jimin grumbled.

“He seems like a good kid though.” Jimin let out a huff of a laugh at that.

“You know Jungkook was totally trying to get into your pants, right?” Jimin asked.

“No, I didn’t realize,” you said. “He just seemed like he wanted to help me.”

“He might have, but he also wanted to fuck you into the mattress. Don’t let the cute face fool you he is an absolute beast in bed. Don’t even get me started.”

“Speaking from experience I take it?” You gave him a smile and Jimin rolled his eyes.

“Before he knew he was hot shit I was his heat partner because he was too afraid to mess it up with anyone else. Kid is incredibly high on the dominance spectrum. The two of you might be a good match actually, seeing as you’re so low on it.”

“Hey I don’t know for sure if I’m low on it or not,” you protested. Jimin shot you a look.

“You know… Jin is hosting another party tomorrow,” Jimin said. He paused for a minute. “If you want to come I’m sure it’s ok. Last time you couldn’t go because you had plans with Mark and Jackson because Saturdays are your movie nights. Tomorrow is Friday, so you don’t have any obligations right.”

“Yeah, no obligations but… Oh gosh how do I say this,” you trailed off. “You’re the first Korean guy I’ve ever actually been with in any sense.”

“Wait haven’t you lived here for like two years?” Jimin asked surprised.

“Yeah, but I’m sorry Koreans have a tendency to not take foreigners all that seriously and like I said before, I was never really looking.”

“Ah the whole ride the foreign horse thing.” Jimin nodded his head at that. “I don’t think you have to worry about that with this group of people though if I’m being honest. Everyone is pretty chill and pretty open about relationships and what not. I mean they would have to be because the Jin and Namjoon searching for a third mate isn’t exactly normal by Korean standards. A couple people there have also dated foreigners seriously before. I’d beat them up if they played you.”

“Thanks, Jimin,” you said. “Can you describe what I would have to do at this party?”

“Well, the game varies from party to party.” Jimin paused for a moment. “We do all strip down to our underwear though, so you might want to wear something nice. You also have to be ok with being watched…”

“Like how much are people watching?”

“Well, nothing goes beyond the realms of foreplay,” Jimin said. “So, no oral or actual sex. However, people do sometimes get off on other actions. Sometimes people are fingered until they climax. Honestly, I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t masturbated while watching others. It kind of just goes where it goes. Sometimes people pair off for the night and other times they just go home. It just depends on the night.”

You thought a bit about it.

“Yoongi will be there.” Jimin smirked at you and you just scoff.

“I was going to say yes before you said he was going to be there.”

“Sure, you were cupcake. Sure, you were.”

OO00OO

“Namjoon, stop what you’re doing!”

Jin burst into the room, causing Namjoon to fall off the stool he had been sitting on. Yoongi just let out a sigh. This had happened way more often than it should have.

“I can’t,” Namjoon said, getting off the ground. “We need to finish this this assignment before the party tonight. You know when I signed up to be in grad school, I never imagined that the music program would have harsher deadlines than he Biology program.”

“Jin I think you managed to bond with an idiot,” Yoongi said.

“I think his issue is that he’s too smart actually,” Jin muttered. “Anyway, (y/n) is coming to the party. Jimin just texted me. You need to get ready to meet her!”

“You realize the party is a good four hours away right?” Namjoon said. “I don’t think—”

“I have to get cooking and you have to get ready!”

Jin suddenly left the room, leaving Yoongi and Namjoon to stare at each other.

“He’s pretty serious about this one,” Namjoon said.

“I can tell,” Yoongi replied.

“You like her, don’t you?” Namjoon said. Yoongi raised a brow at him. “You were able to identify her by a description and not a name, so I just kind of knew.”

“I wouldn’t say I like her, but I’ll admit that I’m aware that she exists,” Yoongi responded. Namjoon hummed in response.

“Knowing that she exists is kind of a big deal when it’s you. You’re a high dominance alpha who doesn’t take on heat partners. It means something when you are aware that someone exists.”

“I guess so… Jin is so excited though that I would feel a little bad,” Yoongi said. 

“Jin and I will always have each other, so he would get over it. Trust me on this. We are looking, but if she’s not interested in us then we move on. Polyamory isn’t for everyone.”

“I don’t think the girl is really very sure what she likes, so I wouldn’t count yourself out yet.”

“So you wouldn’t feel angry if Jin and I approached her tonight?”

Yoongi paused for a moment. He actually didn’t have an answer to that. He felt protective and somewhat possessive of you for almost no reason. Well, he did have a reason, but he wasn’t sure if it was good enough. He had seen you at one of your most vulnerable moments and you had trusted him to help you. He did so successfully and it was something he had been taking pride in.

“You took a long time so you would at least be slightly annoyed,” Namjoon stated. He let out a sigh. “I think you should go for it hyung. She seems like a great girl.”

“Jin would be so pissed at you right now,” Yoongi replied. “Maybe I will, if she’s interested. It’s been a while honestly.”

“How long?” 

“Six months.”

“I swear I can barely go six hours.”

“Not everyone is a perv like you and I really didn’t want to know that.”

“I wasn’t like that before I met Jin though. When we met it was like we just clicked physically and mentally. When I see him I just can’t help, but want to wrap my arms around him and kiss him. Oh and scent and mark him. We were just meant for each other.”

“You are disgustingly cheesy.”

“NAMJOON! Get your ass ready!” Jin yelled from the other room.

Namjoon let out a sigh and shot Yoongi an apologetic smile. 

It looked like Yoongi was going to be on his own for this project.

OO00OO

Jin and Namjoon’s apartment was really nice for being in the middle of Seoul. It wasn’t penthouse big, but it was definitely bigger than the normal apartments in Seoul. You guessed that it had something to do with the fact that Jin seemed to own a mildly successful restaurant and you thought Jimin had mentioned something about Namjoon living off research grants and commissioned songs.

“You can just go ahead and make yourself at home for a bit (y/n),” Jin said. “We’re still waiting on a few people and there are some snacks in the living room.”

Jimin motioned for you to follow him into the living room. In the living room were people just standing around in their underwear. You were slightly surprised. Jimin had warned you about it, but you didn’t think people would be almost naked right from the start.

“Do you want to leave?” Jimin asked. “It’s okay if you want to.”

“No, I just didn’t expect to have to take my clothes off so soon. I’m still up for it. Where should I do it?”

“You can just peel them off right here.”

As you took your clothes off it was hard for you not to compare yourself to the other females in the room. With such short notice and a small budget for the month, you didn’t really have the chance to go buy lingerie or anything. Most of the girls were wearing bold colors with lacy details. You had decided to wear a blain white bra and matching lace panties, but they were noticeably less extravagant. You almost wanted to slip your clothes back on to see if you could get away with it.

“Noona! Jimin!” a voice called out. Approaching you with a bright smile on his face was Jungkook. A Jungkook that was dressed in black boxers. He was shirtless and for a kid the boy was well sculpted. It was also the first time you noticed the rich scent of chocolate that seemed radiate from him.

“That’s hyung to you,” Jimin growled.

“Whatever. I’m so happy you could make it tonight,” he said, looking at you.

“Yeah, I’m happy to be here…”

You looked around and realized that you didn’t really know a lot of people in the room. You looked at four girls who were all laughing and eating snacks that Jin had probably made. You wished Dahyun and Mina had come with you.

Into the room walked Min Yoongi and another smiling male. You wish you could stop yourself from staring, but you couldn’t. There was just something about him in his plain blue boxers that attracted your eyes.

“Okay, now that everyone is here we’re going to start,” Jin said, coming into the room. “Namjoon! Get in here!”

A tall alpha male walked into the room. He was in black briefs and had well styled hair. There was an easy-going vibe about him. 

“Okay let’s all sit down and get this party started,” Jin said. “So tonight’s game is rather simple. We’re just playing draw a task and a name and going around in a circle. Everyone will write their names down and an activity. Once it’s your turn you just draw an activity and a name and complete it. As always you can back out at any time if you feel uncomfortable. Yes Hwasa.”

“Can we do a quick introduction of people here?” you saw her glance at you.

“Sure. I’m Jin omega and that’s Namjoon alpha.” He pointed to the alpha who had sat next to him. So that was Jin’s mate and oddly enough they seemed to suit each other.

“Taehyung,” the smiley guy who had come in with Yoongi said. “Beta.”

“Yoongi, Alpha.” His voice sounded, so relaxed that it made you more nervous.

“Moonbyul, beta.” A girl with dark hair with a purple tint

“Wheein, beta.”

“Jimin Omega.”

“(y/n) omega…” You could curse yourself for your voice no longer sounding very confident.

“Solar omega,” said the girl next to you. She sent you a welcoming smile and you almost sighed in relief.

“Hwasa alpha.”  
“Yugyeom alpha,” a boy said. He looked vaguely familiar, but you couldn’t remember where you had seen him.

“Jungkook, alpha.” Jungkook was eagerly grinning, like he couldn’t wait to get started.

“BamBam omega.” The boy was young and you knew instantly from looking at him that he was another foreigner. You breathed a sigh of relief that you weren’t the only one.

“Okay now I’m going to pass out the paper and you can all go ahead and write down everything. Keep in mind I only have whip cream left because Taehyung literally drank all the chocolate syrup the last time he was over.”

“Hey I was thirsty!” Taehyung protested.

Everyone laughed a bit, but drinking chocolate syrup didn’t sound very good to you.

“So I’m going to let Jungkook start because he was whining about it earlier. We’ll just go around in a circle.”

Jungkook eagerly dug into both bowls, pulling out a name and an action.

“Lick whip cream from (y/n)’s underwear to her neck,” he said. His eyes were gleaming with excitement, but you barely noticed.

The only thing you were thinking about was of course it would be you. Of course, you had to go first. Why on earth would the universe give you a break?

“Here (y/n),” Jin said, drawing your attention. He put out his hand and you took it. 

Jin led you to the center of the circle and helped you lay down. You noticed the can of whip cream in his hand and stared nervously at it.

“Just relax and let us know if you need to stop,” Jin instructed. He shook the can and shook it before placing right above the line of your underwear. He squirted a bit of it and you flinched from the cool feeling of the cream against your skin. “You okay baby?”

You shivered a bit from the sudden nicknamed and glanced at Jin’s eyes. They were noticeably darker than you remembered and he looked as if he was ready to devour you whole if you would let him. There was something incredibly arousing about it. He trailed the stream of cream up your stomach and between your breasts to the right side of your neck, ending it there.

“Hyung, I want to start,” Jungkook said. 

Jin smiled at you before pulling away.

“She’s all yours Jungkookie.”

The nickname was cute, but when you looked at Jungkook all traces of the cute boy were gone and replaced by an attractive man. His round eyes narrowed as he was drinking in the sight of your body laid out before him. He smirked at you.

“Excuse me, noona,” Jungkook said, before his hands grasped your thighs and parted them. He positioned himself, so that he was laying on his stomach right in front of your parted legs, never once breaking eye contact.

You felt anticipation curl in your stomach as one of his hands stroked your thighs. His hands were powerful and you could feel a buzzing sensation in your mind as the scent of chocolate got stronger. Oh, he was definitely high on the dominance spectrum, the way he was looking at you was enough to make you want to arch your back in desperation and push closer to him.

The two of you kept eye contact as his tongue slowly came out and licked the first bit of cream off your body. A whimper escaped you as his lips placed a tiny kiss on the same place.

You took a chance to glance around the room and saw that everyone’s eyes were intently watching the two of you. You sent Jimin a quick scowl at the shit eating grin on his face. His look telling you a silent told-you-so.

You let out a surprised moan when Jungkook dug his fingers into the side of your thighs, a warning to pay attention to him. As he began to lick the cream up, kissing his way to the center of your stomach, you found yourself biting your lip to keep the little noises you were making in. God, did it feel good though. 

When he moved again he adjusted his position over you and you felt him press into your body. It made you happy that you clearly weren’t the only one enjoying this because there was no doubt in your mind what was pressing against you at the moment.

Jungkook didn’t give you time to ponder though as he licked his way up to the center of your breasts, hands naturally coming up to knead them before making his way slowly to your neck. When he got there, he continued to kiss at it and the sensitivity had you digging your fingers into the ground as you tilted your head to the side to offer more of your neck to him.

“I think he’s got all the cream of you now (y/n).” You opened your eyes to see Jimin with the same shit eating glare on his face and you glared at him for deciding now was the time for him to talk.

Jungkook moved off you, glancing at you one more time before licking his lips at you. You moved to your seat next to Jimin, who just nudged you with his arm. You rolled your eyes.

You were completely oblivious to the hungry stare some of the others in the room were giving you. Especially, one Min Yoongi. Oh, he had definitely enjoyed the sight of you mewling out your pleasure, he just didn’t like that it was Jungkook causing all of it. He had to dig his nails into the skin of his hands to stop himself from interfering. He was also fully aware of the knowing looks that Namjoon had been shooting him throughout the whole thing.

You watched as the next few people took their turns. You were starting to notice that some people in the circle were touching themselves or someone else. You were tempted to, but you were just so entranced by the other’s actions in front of you that you would momentarily forget.

“Choose two people to make out for thirty seconds,” Namjoon said. “Well, the name I drew was Jin. So Jin and…” He trailed off and you made the mistake of making eye contact with him. “(y/n). I’ll start the timer when the two of you start.”

Jin was grinning as he made his way to the circle and you did as well.

“Try not to faint,” he said, confidently.

“Same to you,” you replied back, giving him a small smile.

There was a playful gleam in his eyes and then Jin was kissing you. He started out with a feather light touch of his soft lips to yours before pressing more firmly, moving his lips slightly. His hand came to the back of your neck guiding you to tilt your head as he bit softly on your lower lip.

With a gasp, you parted your lips and Jin’s tongue skillfully invaded your mouth. You felt yourself melt into the kiss as the other took complete control, mapping out your mouth as he saw fit. You tried to keep up, but were finding it hard with the sheer force the other was using. You brought your hands to his broad shoulders and gripped onto the bare skin as Jin began to completely over power you making your head tilt back as he continued.

“Seokjin times up,” Namjoon’s deep voice said, stirring the both of you for a moment.

Jin growled a little bit, but he pulled away from you. The two of you returned to your seats and this time there was a deep arousal curled in your gut.

If you thought about it that was the first real kiss you had shared with anyone and you were oh so willing to repeat the action again with someone. You looked at Jimin.

“Screw Jackson and Mark, you’re my new best friend,” you said. Jimin grinned at you.

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself,” he said. “However, I am dying for some action.”

“Get someone off with your hands or have someone get you off with their hands,” Taehyung read. He shot Jimin a grin. “I pulled your name Jiminnie. Why don’t we put your stubby little fingers to work?”

Taehyung wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as the two of them moved to the center of the circle.

“Shut the fuck up you idiot,” Jimin said. 

Without hesitation Jimin straddled Taehyung and his hand instantly going to draw circles on Taehyung’s already apparent bulge.

Mid way through Jimin had taken Taehyung’s length out of his boxer briefs and was stroking it. You had never seen a real penis before and found yourself captivated at the sight of Jimin’s hands stroking up and down the slicked length.

You could feel yourself getting wetter and you tried to resist the urge to touch yourself. Taehyung certainly wasn’t helping you with the pornstar moans he was letting out. The guy was incredibly vocal about everything, letting Jimin know when something felt good or telling him faster.

“Jimin, I’m coming,” Taehyung gasped out. 

Your eyes were transfixed on Taehyung as his hips jutted into Jimin’s hands as he came in hot white spurts, moaning and groaning the entire time. One look at his blissed-out face and you were suddenly jealous that Taehyung had gotten off.

When Jimin came back he glanced at you and smirked.

“That turn you on?” he asked teasingly.

“Obviously,” you scoffed. Jimin just smirked.

“Do you need a helping hand?”

“Depending on what happens next, yes.” 

Jimin just chuckled at you and moved his hand to your thigh as if getting ready to help you if you needed it. He had picked up on that you felt a little awkward getting yourself off and he was more than willing to help if you returned the favor.

OO00OO

Of course, he would. Of course, Yoongi would draw the one card everyone else and himself wanted. It was just topped off by the fact that he had drawn the card that allowed him to choose the person he got to do the task with.

“Get someone off on your thigh, your choice of person,” Yoongi said.

His eyes were scoping out the rest of the people. He could see that some were completely uninterested, but there were a few who were looking at him with hunger. He glanced at you to see Jimin’s hand on your thigh and eyes filled with something he would describe as a cross between hopefulness and desire.

Oh, how he wanted to give you what you were hoping on. By the slight glimmer of sweat and the smell of peppermint he could pick out from the mixing scents he knew you were beyond aroused.

“Jin get me a chair,” Yoongi stated. 

The older male did as asked and brought a chair from the kitchen giving Yoongi a knowing smirk. Jin knew that Yoongi had gotten serious.

Yoongi sat down in the chair and glanced around the circle one more time. He decided that he really shouldn’t fight fate on this one.

“(y/n), come here,” he said.

He watched as you got up and gave Jimin a nervous glance. The other had an encouraging smile on his face, urging you to step forward.

“Is this okay with you?” Yoongi asked quietly. “If it’s not I can ask someone else to do it.”

“It’s okay, but I don’t really know what to do,” you said. Your eyes suddenly looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing on earth.

“That’s okay,” Yoongi said.

He brought his hand and gently intertwined it with yours. He tugged it gently and you followed without resistance. He guided you so that you had one leg on either side of his right thigh. His hand left yours and he moved both of his hand to be on your hips. He felt your body tense at the action.

“Let me know if you need to stop,” Yoongi instructed.

You let out a huff of a laugh before placing more of your weight onto him, causing his grip to tighten on your hips. Anticipation was curling in your gut as his hands began to guide you to move on his leg.

Admittedly riding a guy’s thigh had sounded like it wouldn’t have felt that good, but it was the way that Yoongi guided you that had you instantly letting out a whimper. He had made you angle your hips, so that your clit had rubbed right against his thigh muscle. 

His pace was slow and soft at first, but soon he was forcing you onto his thigh harder and speeding up your hips. 

“Move with me,” he purred. The scent of fresh pine filled your senses and you moaned in response.

You felt the need to instantly do as he said. Your hips now hesitantly trying to follow the motions of his hands.

“That’s a good girl,” he praised. You let out a moan at that. Those words egging you on to try harder. To grind against his thigh harder. 

You bit your lip to hold back the sounds you were making every time your center dragged back dragged back and forth against his thigh.

“Is it good?” he asked. You nodded your head, moving it to rest on his shoulder. “Use your words. Is it good?”

“Yes,” you gasped out. You felt him give a squeeze to your hips in reassurance.

Yoongi moved his boxers up his leg, so now your center was only coming into contact with his bare skin. He clenched and unclenched his muscles letting you experience the extra rubbing sensation. 

You opened your eyes and saw that Jin now had a hand solidly wrapped around Namjoon’s cock as Namjoon watched the two of you. You let out a moan at the sight. 

You felt more than heard Yoongi chuckle at that. 

“Focus on us, not anyone else.” Yoongi placed a gentle kiss to your shoulder, so close to your scent gland, but not nearly close enough to provide you any relief. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes,” you rasped out. At the moment, you couldn’t even recognize your own voice. 

“Don’t hold anything back from me. I want to hear every sound you make.”

You didn’t have any time to reply. Yoongi began to bounce his thigh and roughly drag you against him.

“You’re soaking my thigh.”

You responded to him with a moan and closing your eyes as your hands moved to grip tightly on his back. He was absolutely right you had soaked through your underwear which only helped move you faster on his thigh. He was so good at this your clit managing to be caught in every motion that you couldn’t take it anymore.

Yoongi said something else, but you were far too gone to understand Korean at this point in time. You buried your face into his neck inhaling his scent and then you let go.

Your body shivered as an incredible shuddered wracked your whole body and your juices spilled onto Yoongi’s thigh more. You were breathing heavily as Yoongi kept moving your hips, so that you could ride out your high.

As he slowed down he planted light kisses on your neck and shoulder. He placed a careful one on your jaw before pulling away.

“Are you okay?”

“Never better,” you responded. You were still breathing hard at his actions and not quite ready to let go of him. He seemed to sense that and waited for you to catch your breath.

“Not to be the party pooper or anything,” Hwasa started. “But the girls and I are going to head out.”

“Yeah it is about time we wrapped this party up,” Jin agreed.

You forced yourself to stand at their words and went back over to Jimin who was now grinning at you.

“Ready to admit I’m always right?” he asked.

“Shut it.”

Jimin was probably right about you having a thing for Min Yoongi, but you weren’t ready to admit that to him yet.

You and Yoongi both went home without partners that night, but with a silent vow that wouldn’t be the case next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing something remotely smut like in over a year please let me know how I did because honestly, I have no clue if it’s good or not. Tips are always welcomed!


	4. Definitely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Taehyung may eventually rule the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Scent Marking, Marking, Mating/Bonding**
> 
> Scent marking is done by rubbing the gland in your neck against another person’s. The gland is located on the right side of the neck, where the neck meets the shoulder. Scent marking happens in a few different situations. The most common is that when children are still young their parents will scent mark the child to keep them calm and remind them that they aren’t alone. The other most common is between individuals who have a close relationship, normally romantic or as heat partners. Some friends may do it to help their friends during times of distress, but it’s pretty uncommon and usually only done between omegas.
> 
> Marking is done by leaving a physical mark without breaking skin, so basically a hickey or love bite on the scent gland. This is done solely by individuals who are linked either romantically or are heat partners. Marking partners during heat is preferred because normally after being marked for a month or two their heat cycles or rut cycles will sync, making it easier for the individuals involved. Marks can be any color really. They just look like a discoloration on the skin, some are purple, pink, or even white if the person has dark enough skin.
> 
> Mating and bonding are essentially the same thing. Mating just refers to the traditional couples one would normally see and bonding refers more to anybody who has chosen to become tied together. You’ll notice that Jimin tends to use mate as most South Koreans would because it’s more of a traditional country as opposed to the reader who uses bonded who is originally from the United States. A mating or bonding mark is created by biting the scent gland and breaking skin. This mark remains on the skin unless someone chooses to get it surgically removed. It also tends to combine the scents of the two people who have mated.

It was the Tuesday after Jin’s party and you were absolutely dreading your music composition class. How could you possibly look Yoongi in the eyes? You had really let yourself go… all over his thigh.

You shook your head, but didn’t really have time to dwell on it. You took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. You let out the breath you were holding in when Yoongi wasn’t there.

“(y/n)!”

You turned confused at hearing your name. You didn’t know anyone in this class.

You saw a very cheery looking Kim Taehyung waving at you from what was normally one row in front of where you sat. He was sporting a boxy smile and messy bed head. You walked over to him. 

“Hello Taehyung…ssi,” you said. He laughed at that.

“I am the same age as you and Jimin so drop the formalities,” he said, waving it off. “Come on sit by me. Normally no one does.”

You moved to sit next to him. It’s not like it could be any worse than sitting next to the two girls you were sitting with before.

“I didn’t know you were in this class,” you said. “I thought Jimin said you were a theater major?”

“Oh I am, but on the off chance that I ever want to write a musical or something this class would be pretty helpful.”

You hummed in agreement. You were about to respond, when your words died in your mouth when Min Yoongi walked into the room. He was looking as handsome as ever with his messy black hair and oversized sweatshirt and ripped jeans. You cleared your throat uncomfortably adverting your eyes and began to take out your stuff.

You couldn’t bring yourself to make eye contact with Min Yoongi the entire class. You felt so awkward. To make matters worse is that Taehyung didn’t notice it at all. The guy was totally in his own world. You didn’t even think he was listening to the lecture.

When the class was over you both gathered your things to leave. You thought it would be as simple as that, but Taehyung had other plans.

“Yoongi hyung!” Taehyung greeted, walking toward Yoongi. His hand found its way around your wrist and he lightly tugged you after him.

The two of you ended up in front of Yoongi as he stood relaxed at the front of the room. 

“Taehyung, (y/n),” He said nodding his head in greeting. 

You nodded your head back before suddenly finding the wall behind him appealing. You felt like your face was heating up as his gazed lingered on you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look at his eyes, knowing your mind would flash back to the way his skin felt against yours.

“I need help with my homework,” Taehyung said.

“We live together,” Yoongi said. You could hear the scoff in his voice at Taehyung’s words. 

“But, so does (y/n),” Taehyung cut in. You turned to him eyes wide and that’s when you noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes. You turned back to see a skeptical looking Yoongi.

“Taehyung, you need to stop dragging people into your ridiculous plans. Her expression is telling me she had no idea that you were going to ask for that.”

“Heh, figured it was worth a shot.” Taehyung shrugged his shoulders.

“That being said, if you ever need help you can just message me,” Yoongi said, looking at you.

“I don’t have a way to do that,” you replied. 

“Can I see your phone for a second?” Yoongi asked.

With little hesitation, you handed it to him. He opened it and he raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the screen.

“No lock?”

“I’ve got nothing incriminating on my phone, so I don’t see a reason to have one.”

“If you’re going to continue your friendship with Taehyung I would recommend it.”

“Hey!” Taehyung protested, but Yoongi cut him off.

“All of my contact information should be entered. Never hesitate to call if you need anything.”

For the first time in a while you met his eyes and saw how serious he was. Min Yoongi would definitely keep his word and come if you called him.

“I will if I need anything.”

Yoongi offered you a small smile.

“Well, I have to get going so I’m not late to work, but I trust that the next time I see the two of you, your homework will be done.”

“Yes sir!” Taehyung said with a laugh.

Yoongi left and you and Taehyung left after him.

“You know I get it now,” Taehyung said.

“Get what?” you asked.

“The reason that you and Yoongi hyung are Jimin’s new OTP,” he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Well see you soon!”

Before you could say anything, Taehyung left you behind. You let out a sigh. You definitely weren’t prepared for the shit storm that is Kim Taehyung.

OO00OO

 

“Hyung, I need a favor.”

Yoongi glanced at Jimin who was on the couch across from him in his dorm. He had claimed that he was waiting for Taehyung to arrive, so that the two of them could go out to eat. Jimin had come into his dorm about thirty minutes ago and Yoongi wasn’t oblivious to the looks the other was giving him. Truth be told the following weeks after the party Yoongi had felt a little awkward around Jimin. How does one tell Jimin that they have the hots for his new best friend and roommate?

“What is it?”

“I need one of your leather jacket and… maybe a pair of your boxers.”

Yoongi scoffed.

“Why? Your heat was last week. Besides normally you borrow Jungkook’s stuff.” Yoongi caught the twinkle in Jimin’s eyes and knew that he was in trouble.

“Oh, it’s not for me.” The smirk on Jimin’s face was enough to make Yoongi weary. “I’ve got a friend who wants to use it.”

“That’s not sketchy at all. Why exactly would I do that?”

“Maybe because if you did then you might get to be their next heat partner.”

“I don’t know them, so I’m not interested.”

“Oh trust me you would be interested if you knew who they were.”

“I don’t suppose you’re just going to tell me who it is?”

“I promised them I would keep their identity a secret.”

Of course, Jimin did. Three of Yoongi’s friends happened to know way more people than they should, Jimin was one of those people. Although Jimin was undoubtedly somewhat shy at first, it didn’t take long for other people to warm up to him. So, he had a lot of friends around campus. He was also an orientation leader last year and interacted with a lot of people during that time. It would be hard to try and figure out who this friend was.

“Come on hyung trust me!”

“The last time I trusted you with something like this I never got my jacket back.”

“Not true! (y/n) gave you your jacket back.”

“This and that are two different things. That was an emergency and she wouldn’t let go.”

“Don’t lie you liked it! You were all brimming with alpha pride about helping her the next day.”

“Jimin, you’re being ridiculous.”

It was at that moment that Yoongi’s other roommate, Hoseok walked in carrying a duffle bag with his dance stuff. Yoongi let out a sigh of relief and Hoseok just looked at them both confused.

“What’s got the two of you so heated?” Hoseok asked. He walked over to his room and chucked the bag into it without a second thought. He walked over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and came back.

“Yoongi won’t let my friend borrow his leather jacket for their heat!”

Yoongi scowled at Jimin. It was like the other was tattling on him to get him in trouble.

“I value my leather jackets and don’t lend them to anyone.”

“Yeah, but you wear them all the time so your scent is really strong on them. That’s why I want to use it.”

“Jimin, hyung really likes those jackets…” Hoseok defended.

“My friend is going to suffer without them!”

“Then they can ask someone else,” Yoongi protested.

“That’s just it. They don’t want someone else’s stuff they want your stuff.”

“Can I propose a solution?” Hoseok asked. The two of them turned to him. “Hyung why don’t you just wear a sweatshirt all the time in the dorm to make your scent really strong on it and then Jimin can give it to your friend. That way you can keep your precious leather jacket and Jimin’s friend is still helped.”

“I’d be willing to do that,” Jimin said. He was grinning at Yoongi knowing that he had just won the battel.

“Fine.” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “If I don’t get my sweatshirt back I’ll never trust you again.”

“Deal! Now about that underwear…”

Why did Yoongi ever think being friends with Park Jimin was a good idea?

OO00OO

“ _So why are we buying all these baking supplies_?” Mark asked.

He grabbed the flour you needed from the top of the shelf and placed it in the cart.

“ _For some reason the last time I had my heat I was craving these Christmas cookies my mom used to make_ ,” you responded.

“ _Ah… that explains what all this is_ ,” Mark said, glancing at the cart.

There were two different sheets as well as a new mattress cover that protects the mattress from liquid. You weren’t going to let your second heat take you buy surprise this time. You were going to be fully prepared this time.

“ _My heat is in a few days_.”

“ _Oh I’m well aware of it. I can smell it on you_.”

“ _That’s weird and a bit creepy_.”

“ _I can’t help it. It’s an alpha thing. I also have a better sense of smell than most, so it’s just something that’s obvious to me_.”

“ _Don’t worry I know. I guess I’m still getting used to the fact that people can scent me better now that I presented. It was weird when Jimin just looked at me this morning and said ominously that I needed to start preparing for my heat_.”

“ _Did you… umm… did you decide to uhh…_ ”

You wanted to laugh at how hilariously awkward Mark was. Compared to Jackson who was normally loud and blunt, Mark was pretty mild and tactful with his words. You had maybe only seen him mad once, even then saying mad was a stretch. He was actually more annoyed than anything. He did sometimes find it hard to ask personal questions and it came more so from him not wanting to be intrusive than out of embarrassment. He always tried to respect others. He said it was something that his father instilled in him from a young age and he would never be able to unlearn it. However, sometimes you wished he would ask a bit more of you or tell you more personal things about himself. He just wasn’t the type of guy to share all his secrets though.

“ _No I decided that I wanted to try and handle my heat on my own. It’s only a quarter heat, so it should be pretty mild_.”

“ _I guess there’s no not awkward way to ask this, but do you need something with my scent on it_?” Mark asked. He scratched the back of his neck. “ _An alpha scent is supposed to help a lot. After your friend yelled at me I sort of did some reading up on omegas because he was right. Jackson and I never really knew too much about omegas. Just the stuff that’s in sex ed class. We both have only dated betas. All the things I read said that an alpha scent really helps, especially if the omega feels comfortable with the scent. I figured we’re good friends, so it might help_?”

Mark kept babbling on about the things he had learned and really it was endearing. Mark had always been the silent caring type that sort of tried to do nice things for people behind their backs. The question was, would you need something with Mark’s scent? Jimin had promised you he would get something for you with Yoongi scent discreetly, but he hadn’t said anything about it for a few days now. You didn’t know if that meant he couldn’t get something or not.

“ _I’ll get back to you about that_ ,” you replied.

“(y/n)?” a voice asked.

There with a shopping cart in front of you was none other than Yoongi. He was dressed casually in ripped jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. Standing next to him was a mildly confused looking beta that you had never met before.

“Yoongi…sunbae,” you greeted hesitantly.

Yoongi wasn’t really paying attention to that though. There had been a secret part of him hoping that the person who wanted his scent was you. However, he doubted it was considering the tall and handsome alpha standing right next to you. The alpha himself seemed like a slightly awkward person, but you were perfectly at ease being next to him. Normally, any omega who smelled like they were so close to heat would be careful of who to keep around them. The way the other alpha was staring him down as if he was sizing him up was also an indication that said alpha must be close to you.

“Hi, I’m Hoseok,” the beta said, catching everyone’s attention. “I am one of Yoongi’s roommates.”

“Nice to meet you,” you replied. “I’m (y/n), Jimin’s new roommate. This is my friend Mark.”

“Ah you’re the one Taehyung keeps saying is trying to steal Jimin away from him.”

“Oh I didn’t have to steal him away, he came to me on his own,” you joked. “Well, I’ll leave the two of you to shop. Have a nice day.”

You and Mark walked away. Yoongi was thankful you were out of ear shot when Hoseok spoke again.

“You know you like her right? You were totally sizing up the other alpha.”

“Shut up.”

OO00OO

You glanced around the room to make sure that you had thoroughly prepared everything. You had asked all your roommates for advice and they had been more than happy to give you some. 

Mina had said that it was always smart to keep a tub of clean water and some soap in the room. If you ever wanted to shower, but weren’t sure you could make it to the bathroom to shower, it would come in handy.

Dahyun had suggested that you buy a small minifridge. It put quite a dent in your wallet, but the idea of being able to have some fresh food and cold drinking water in your room was to enticing to refuse.

Jimin had been the one to suggest making sure there were plenty of blankets in case you felt the need to nest. He said that he normally can’t settle down without the comfort of the soft fabric on his skin, making him feel secure and protected.

You had taken all their advice and invested in them.

“(y/n)!” Jimin called, from the doorway of your room.

When you turned to face him, he was wearing his mischievous grin on his face. In his hand was a plastic bag with the same sweatshirt that Yoongi had been wearing when you ran into him and Hoseok at the store yesterday.

“Do you love me of do you love me?” he asked.

“I greatly appreciate you Mighty Park Jimin,” you said.

Jimin walked over to you and glanced around the room. He nodded his head approvingly at how you had prepared your room for your heat.

“Make sure that you keep it in the bag until you hit your heat,” he told you. “Also, as tempting as it is to try and rub your scent gland against the sweatshirt don’t do it. It will just make Yoongi’s scent on it disappear. Also, Mark texted me and asked if you still needed something with his scent on it.”

“When did the two of you become such good friends?” you asked.

“We’re not really. We both just seem to have relatively good motherly instincts.”

“Ha… I’d love to see Mark’s reaction to your words. Well, I’m going to turn in for the night.”

“Goodnight! Sleep well!” Jimin set the bag down on your desk before leaving the room.

You stared at it before getting ready for bed. You figured it was best to try and get all the sleep you could before your heat hit.

It felt like just an hour after you fell asleep when you woke up with a squeezing heat in the pit of your stomach. You felt more than heard yourself whine at the discomfort. Your night shirt now sticking uncomfortably to your skin and your hair starting to dampen with sweat.

You found yourself peeling off your clothes, determined to get over this wave of your heat. It was only a quarter heat, so if you tried you could probably be done with it by late afternoon.

Despite the blossoming discomfort in your core you forced yourself from your bed to get the bag on your desk. When you got there opened the bag the comforting scent of pine trees filled your senses. 

You found yourself sinking to the ground despite the fact that your bed was only a meter away. At least this time you knew what you were doing.

You brought the sweatshirt up to your face while your other hand slid down your body. You felt your whole body react to the feather light touch of your finger across your clit.

You tried to ease your way into it slowly pressing two fingers to your clit and drawing circles on it. However, with the next inhale of Yoongi’s scent you found yourself rubbing circles harder and faster. Soon you weren’t even thinking about your hands. You were thinking of the way his hands had firmly guided you to grind against. The way his deep voice had felt as he instructed you patiently. You were surprised at how much you wanted him to be the one touching you instead of yourself.

You knew that when you came to the memory of his breath ghosting against your neck you were seriously in trouble. Especially because the thing you longed for the most was how gently he had held you at the party.

OO00OO

“There she is!” Jimin greeted. 

He was currently in the kitchen cooking what smelled like ramen. Which wasn’t surprising considering Jimin almost never cooks real food.

“Here I am,” you said, with a smile. “Where’s Mina and Dahyun?”

“Mina’s rehearsing in the practice rooms and Dahyun went out to dinner with friends. So… you’re stuck with me. So I want to know, how was the heat?”

“It was about what I expected…”

“Did you use the vibrator?”

“No, I didn’t have to,” you replied. You felt your face heat up. “Yoongi’s scent was enough to get me through it.”

Jimin’s eyes widened before he smiled at you.

“So are you going to admit you like him now?”

“No, but I’ll admit I’m attracted to him.”

“Tell you what, I’ll get you a meeting with him. See if I can get him to be your heat partner.”

“Jimin, you don’t have to—”

“Call it an odd instinct, but I want to. It’s not really… common for Yoongi to go out of his way for total strangers. Yoongi would have saved anyone in the same situation as you, but he definitely wouldn’t always show the same amount of interest that he has been. Personally, I think he spends too much time by himself, so the fact that he seems so comfortable wants to make me at least try. Let me try?”

You studied Jimin for a moment, seeing how serious he was. Although you had only known Jimin for a short amount of time you felt like you could trust him. He had gone out of his way multiple times to help you. He had made sure that you felt prepared for your heat and had even gotten Yoongi agree to giving you a sweatshirt with his scent on it. 

“I guess if you want to you can…”

OO00OO

Yoongi was annoyed to say the least. Jimin had been constantly asking him to meet with the person he had given the sweatshirt to for about two weeks. It had finally taken the threat of not giving him the sweatshirt back to motivate him to sit down for coffee with the person.

He had arrived early and chosen a spot to sit down and scope out the coffee shop. Yoongi wasn’t a big fan of cafes because he wasn’t one for fancy coffee. He needed his coffee strong and black in order to function. His bad mood certainly wasn’t helped by the fact that he had only slept about two hours because he had been working on producing a new song for the company that he was working at. 

The last thing Yoongi wanted to do was to meet with some whinny person that probably wasn’t that interested in him. It was probably just the fact that he was an available alpha. Yoongi was also aware that because he didn’t radiate alpha other subgenders thought he was pretty easy to get with. Which wasn’t true at all, considering he wasn’t much of a people person to deal with.

“Umm… Sunbae…”

Yoongi had to stop himself from looking utterly shocked as the scent of peppermint flooded his senses. He wasn’t expecting this. He wasn’t expecting you. Some part of him had hoped that Jimin’s mysterious friend was you, but he hadn’t wanted to get his hopes up. However, here you were standing awkwardly in front of him with a bag that had his sweatshirt in it.

“(Y/n)…”

“Can I sit down?” you asked. 

Yoongi nodded his head not really sure what to say. 

“So you were the friend Jimin was talking about?”

“Yeah… sorry for keeping it a secret. It was just kind of embarrassing to ask you directly.”

“It’s truly nothing to be embarrassed about,” Yoongi stated.

“Here’s your sweatshirt back. I’m sorry for keeping it for so long. Jimin thought it would be good leverage to get you to meet with me. I removed the scent and everything.”

Yoongi felt slightly disappointed about that.

“I figured that would be Jimin’s idea.” Yoongi paused for a moment. “Jimin said you were looking for a heat partner.”

“I am… and I thought maybe you would be willing to be my heat partner?”

Your words were unsteady and nervous, like you were expecting to be rejected. How could he reject you though?

“I want to be your heat partner.” Yoongi watched as you were shocked by his words. Your eyes were comically wide and your mouth slightly open. He found it absolutely adorable. The fact that you expected him to say no was slightly concerning to him, but he would focus on that later. “When is your next heat?”

“About two weeks…”

“Mine is in about three weeks. What type of heat is it?”

“A half one.”

“Okay, my next one is a quarter. We need to go over some things. If you want the dorms will give me temporary access to your building, but it’s going to require some paperwork on your end. It would just allow me to come in if it happened in the middle of the night.”

“Yeah we can do that.”

“Also, I want to set up some boundaries with you. People tend to consent to things they normally wouldn’t during their heats and end up regretting it. I don’t want put you through that. So if you could tell me what you like that would be helpful.”

Yoongi watched as you looked down at the table before you took a deep breath.

“I don’t know. I’ve never had sex.”

Yoongi was stunned to say the least. You were so attractive. Your personality was warm and you had the ability to be so playful. To him you were physically beautiful. The sparkle that appeared in your eyes when something made you happy. He had no idea how you were single and now he had no idea how someone hadn’t tried to get you in their bed all of these years.

“Okay. Well let’s start off simple. What do you want to be called and what do you want me to call you?”

“Umm… it would be easier to call you by your name if you don’t mind without the titles… I know it’s a little weird because of Korean standards but…”

“No, it’s fine. Are you okay with being called omega?”

“I don’t really know? I think it’s fine as long as I can call you alpha. Since its going to be my first time I want to experience everything I can. If you don’t mind I would like to try marking too…”

Oh, he had no problem with that. In fact, Yoongi’s blood was stirring in excitement at the image his mind created of you lying naked beneath him with your neck bared to him.

“Of course we can try it. If you want I can send you a list of things and maybe you can go through it and check off things you would like to try. It might make it easier. You also look like you’re about to die from embarrassment.”

“Is it that obvious?” you asked. You finally offered him a smile and he returned it with a small one of his own. “If you don’t mind, I would also know what you like as well.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, but considering that this is your first time, I don’t want you to worry about it. If you want to help me with my next rut then we’ll worry about it. With the short amount of time you’ve been on your suppressants we should still use condoms. After your first heat we can talk about if you want to change that.”

Yoongi had to keep the smile off his face as he realized you were definitely picturing what sex would be like without condoms. He felt a bit of pride at how attractive he was to you.

“Yeah I would like that. I’ll get the paperwork to you soon okay?”

“Okay. I have to get going to work. I’ll talk to you soon?”

“Definitely.”

Yoongi couldn’t stop the smile on his face or the new inspiration thrumming through him as he walked out of the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I hope this was good enough. I know you have all been waiting a long time. We’ll get to the smut in the next chapter or to so please be patient!


	5. Oh, I Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is just a little too excited for your heat to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Omega Biology**
> 
>  
> 
> Females  
> Female omegas are known to be incredibly fertile. They are known for being homemakers traditionally, but now are seen in a variety of different roles in society. When it comes to heat their bodies produce a lot of slick. Female Omegas are said to experience the worst waves during their heat, meaning that they tend to experience incredible moments of want and need before becoming incredibly tired.
> 
> Males  
> Male omegas are a bit more complicated than female omegas. They were never looked down upon by society and were normally seen as incredibly useful in the work force for being receptive to emotions and male. They hold multiple reproductive organs. They have the ability to produce fertile sperm to impregnate females and they hold reproductive eggs. The eggs are located in a passage way off the rectum. However, male omegas can only get pregnant during heats when this passage way opens up and produces an ample amount of slick. While out of heat male omegas produce slick it is usually not enough to make anal sex completely comfortable and the use of lube is needed.
> 
>  **Warnings** : Smut. It's so long because I got carried away with the smut. I guess there's dirty talk too. Be warned, it's kinky up in this story and will probs only get kinkier as we continue.

To say that Jimin was ecstatic about your agreement with Yoongi would be the understatement of the year. The other omega was practically skipping around your apartment in joy, claiming he was cupid. He hadn’t shut up about it all week. He was constantly hovering over you eagerly waiting for Yoongi to message you. It made you wonder if you were Yoongi’s heat partner or if Jimin was.

You were working on your laptop when an email popped up from Yoongi. You clicked on it and tried not to gasp. It was a long list of everything that the two of you could try together. It was slightly shocking at just how long it was and just how much of it you didn’t really understand.

That meant you could either go through the trouble of translating it yourself or ask someone. 

You got up from the sofa in the living room and knocked on Jimin’s bedroom door. 

Jimin opened the door and when the two of you made eye contact he began to grin. He knew exactly why you had knocked on his door.

“Do come in.” 

He opened the door and gestured for you to come inside. He moved to sit on his bed and leaned back against the wall before patting the space next to him with a knowing grin on his face. You moved to sit next to him with your laptop.

“I can’t really understand this.”

You showed him the email from Yoongi and watched as Jimin’s eyebrows raised as he read through the list.

“I would say that this isn’t usually need to know Korean vocabulary,” he replied. “Actually, I’d be slightly concerned if you knew all these words as a non-native speaker. I’d question your reasons to coming to South Korea.”

“Got it… So are you going to explain it to me or not?”

Jimin dramatically cleared his throat.

“He says that he is an experimental dom. If he doesn’t know about something he is willing to try it once before making a decision about if he likes it or not. He wants to keep things mellow for your first heat though. He’ll keep these things in mind if you guys decide you want to continue your relationship. Which you will.”

“Jimin focus.”

“Fine.” Jimin eyes the list again before continuing. “I feel so awkward reading this to you.”

“I know it’s like some Fifty Shades of Grey shit,” you replied.

“Yoongi is a way better dom than Christian Grey.”

“So, you’ve slept with Yoongi?”

“I’ve slept with all of my friends except for you. So yes, but if it makes you feel better he’s never helped through my heats. Actually, it’s not something Yoongi does too often…”

“When was the last time you think he had a heat partner?”

“Two years ago, I think.” Jimin seemed to think it over. “She was a nice girl and I think they may have had a thing that they never made official. He never let her help him through his ruts. Despite the fact that he’s incredibly liberal he still sees sex as an intimate act. He’ll go to Jin and Namjoon’s parties, but he won’t take someone home unless he knows and trusts them. It’s sort of a big deal that he agreed to this arrangement. I’m not surprised, but it’s not something that happens often. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Thanks for the confidence boost. It’s just sort of weird… I mean I’ve never been so attracted to another individual before.”

“Physically or emotionally?”

“Physically for sure, but I don’t know about emotionally. I haven’t really talked to him a lot. It’s just whenever I’m near him I just feel this sense of comfort wash over me. I just feel safe. I think it’s because he saved me at that party. I don’t want to rush and say I have feelings for him because there is a possibility that maybe that’s the only reason I’m attracted to him. I don’t want to be attracted to someone by who I think they are, but I want to be attracted to someone for who they really are. If that makes sense? I might have worded that weirdly.”

“No, it makes sense.” Jimin smiled to himself a bit. “I think that once you get to know him, you’re going to realize how perfect you are for each other. Those words actually sounded like something Yoongi would say.”

You thought about it and it did seem that the two of you had quite a bit in common when it came to attitudes. Neither of you were exactly high energy nor were the two of you overly affectionate. Yet you had a feeling that both of your friend groups would describe the two of you as caring people.

“Okay, Park Jimin,” you stated with a smile. “In your expert opinion as Min Yoongi’s good friend what can I do to make him happy?”

Jimin hummed as he rubbed his chin in thought. You had posed the question half joking, but you were curious to find out the answer he would give.

“I guess the number one thing you can do is not to wake him up when he is sleeping. Hyung tends to keep weird hours because he writes at all hours of the day. Sometimes he forgets to eat and sleep when he gets really into writing. We all sort of take turns checking in on him. We’ll add you to the rotation now that you’re his heat partner now.”

“That’s right… He’s a pretty successful composer. I forget about that sometimes because he just seems so down to earth about it. He just started working for some entertainment company, right?”

“Yeah, he was doing mostly freelance because no one would meet his conditions for hiring him until now. Which leads me to number two, respect his music. It’s truly everything to him. If he asks you about something give your honest opinion. Hyung hates people who lie to him.”

“That’s another thing the two of us have in common then,” you stated.

“Number three, he’ll never admit it, but above all hyung is an alpha. I mean obviously, but he is high on the dominance spectrum and I think he feels like it’s something he should be ashamed of because he doesn’t want to hurt anyone. He’ll never ask you to, but sometimes just indulge his inner alpha.”

“Okay, but what does indulging an alpha entail?”

“In my experience, a lot of scent marking and letting them give you back hugs. It’s a bit different for every alpha though.”

“I’ll keep it in mind. Thanks Jimin.”

“Any time (y/n).”

OO00OO

Yoongi felt a bit awkward about all of this. It was time for his weekly review with his company. Normally, it entailed him getting feedback on the songs he was writing as well as talking about demos with the different trainees that he wanted to produce. He only worked with three of them because he worked mostly on hip hop tracks and there were only three of them that could rap to a tolerable level. Two of them were still a work in progress though.

This time though, the conversation was going to have to be a bit different. He was going to have to turn in a heat partner form with your name and expected date of heat as well as the date of his next rut. Although it was now illegal to dismiss employees for things related to heats and ruts, it was still often looked down upon if someone took too much time off for them.

Yoongi happened to feel comfortable at this job. He got his own small studio and found all the employees tolerable. He didn’t want to jeopardize any of that. In all honesty though, he thought you might be worth it.

Yoongi’s father had always talked about how he knew from the second he met Yoongi’s mother it was her that he was going to mate with. While Yoongi wasn’t sure yet if he felt that strongly about you, but this was the closest he could remember to ever feeling this way.

He knocked on the door and was told to come in. He opened the door to see his boss, Bang Shihyuk sitting at his desk. He preferred to be called Bang PD-nim instead of the CEO, but he almost completely ran the entire company. 

“Yoongi, it’s good to see you. How have the songs been coming along?” he asked, as Yoongi moved to take the seat in front of his desk.

“They’re slowly coming along. I think I should have something for the trainees to record in about two weeks…”

“I thought you would have something done by next week?” the main said with a furrowed brow.

“About that, I’m going to need to take some time off,” Yoongi said. He slid the document he had filled out with the proper information over to the man.

The man took it and his eyes scanned over it. Yoongi watched as a smile started tugging over his lips.

“I thought you were single?” Bang asked. 

“I was. I just recently met her. We’re not dating yet.”

“You said yet.” Yoongi kept a straight face as the other man smirked before looking over the sheet. “I am looking forward to hearing your music after you begin your relationship. The sound will probably change.”

“Hmm… I don’t know about that, but I would call her interesting to say the least.”

“By the name I’m guessing she’s foreign. Does she speak Korean?”

“Almost fluently. Sometimes she gets a few words mixed up, but her Korean is really good. More standard than mine if you want to get technical.”

“I like your Daegu accent though. It was one of the reasons you stood out to me as an applicant when you were applying. Bring her by for a tour one day. I’d love to meet the woman that’s melted your heart.”

“No one said she’s done that.”

“You’re a very sincere person. If the two of you are just heat partners it won’t stay that way. You’d never make a move on the girl if you weren’t going to follow it up with something serious.”

“She’s a difficult one to read.”

“So are you. The two of you are perfect for each other.”

“You haven’t even met her.”

“I’m your boss, so I’m always right.” Yoongi held himself back from scoffing at the statement. The other man was always like this when it came to certain things. “Now let’s talk about your songs.”

OO00OO

You felt anxious sitting in class waiting for the lecture to be over. Yoongi was sitting in the front of the room like he always did. He seemed to be grading some assignments for the professor like usual. Taehyung was doodling on his notebook and you were trying to listen, but it was sort of hard.

You had a printed-out version of the email Yoongi had sent you and for some reason you felt incredibly nervous about having to return it to him. You were also sure you had only understood about seventy percent of the Korean on it, even with Jimin’s help. In the same folder was the paperwork that Yoongi needed to fill out to grant him temporary access to your dorm building and apartment for your heat. The two of you had agreed to get coffee after your class before heading over to your dorm together to turn in the paperwork.

You had been so lost in your own thought that you had barely registered that class was already over. Taehyung was grinning at you. He had probably been getting the play by play of what was happening from Jimin.

Everyone started packing up their things.

“Bye (y/n) have fun with hyung,” Taehyung said before leaving.

You packed up your things, but weren’t in a hurry. Normally, Yoongi stayed to chat with the professor a bit before he left. You moved to wait outside for him. About five minutes later, Yoongi came out of the room and offered you a small smile. 

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah, are we going to the same place we met up last time?” you asked, walking over to him. He nodded to you and the two of you began walking together.

It felt weird. Not a bad weird, but weird. You didn’t really know how you should act around him yet. You didn’t actually know Yoongi all that well. You only really knew about his preferences in bed, which was something, but not exactly what you start a conversation with.

“How was your day?” he asked.

“It was pretty uneventful. I just went to class. What about you?”

“I had a graduate course in the morning and then had to student teach. Overall, it was pretty boring.”

“Ah I see…” You paused for a minute. “You write songs for an entertainment company, right? How is that going?”

If you weren’t mistaken you watched as he seemed to perk up with something like pride at the mention of it. He seemed more relaxed than before as well.

“I’ve got a good start on some new demos. I work for a smaller agency that’s getting ready to debut a new idol boy group in probably the next six months. They’re all pretty young, but they’re good kids.”

“Do you like it? I mean I’ve heard a lot of good and bad things about the Korean entertainment industry.”

“I like it, but I’m also at a smaller company. From what I hear some of the bigger ones are pretty problematic. I know for a fact that this company is taking good care of them. If I didn’t I would have never signed with them.”

The two of you continue in conversation about his job. You had never realized how much work truly went into producing music. So far in class you had only covered the basics of music theory and just started writing scores. The things that Yoongi did though went beyond what you thought you could ever be capable of. 

Yoongi ordered the two of your drinks and filled out the rest of the paperwork while the two of you waited. When you got your drinks you both decided to drink them while walking back to the dorm. It was a pretty nice day outside. Fall was truly just beginning and there wouldn’t be too many nice days left before the weather started to cool down.

The two of you finished your drinks by the time you arrived at the dorms. You went to the small office where the building manager was during the day. When you arrived, she was looking down at her phone screen with a look of displeasure across her face. You had only talked to her once when you had moved in on such short notice, but she was a nice omega woman in her early thirties. She had been helpful and caring, but a little stressed out at the time.

“Umm… I want to turn in a heat partners form,” you said, drawing her attention away from her phone.

She looked up and smiled at you before taking the form and glancing it over.

“Is that your alpha?” she asked.

“Yes?” you said hesitantly. You weren’t really sure if Yoongi was your alpha or not, but on paper he was for the time being. The building manager just chuckled.

“This is only for one time correct?” she asked.

“For now,” Yoongi answered from behind you.

“All right, I just want to make the two of you aware that we’ll keep this form on record for the next three months. If you want we can give him extended access to the dorms if you choose to after your heat this month. That decision is completely up to the two of you though. Min Yoongi, your ID card should be updated over night with the new security information.”

“All right thank you,” he said.

“Thank you,” you added. 

The two of you left the office and you realized that this is where the two of you might part. Until you got an idea.

“I know you’ve seen the dorm before, but do you maybe want to go over some stuff before you leave.”

Yoongi gave you a small smile and nodded his head before following you up to your dorm.

When the two of you got there Jimin was lounging on the sofa, watching something on his laptop. He glanced up and saw the two of you together before grinning.

“Well what do we have here?” Jimin teased.

“Some embarrassing excuse for a college student watching… is that Korea’s Next Top Model?” Yoongi asked.

“The fact that you recognize it says something about you too hyung.”

“I’m just going to show Yoongi some of the stuff I have prepared for my heat. Don’t mind us.”

“Oh I don’t.”

You rolled your eyes and led Yoongi to your room. You were thankful that you had been trying to keep it clean because you knew he would inevitably see it at some point.

“Okay, so I know we did the whole… to do list thing.”

Yoongi let out a bark of laughter at that. He couldn’t help, but smile at the embarrassed yet confused look on your face.

“I’m sorry, but calling it a ‘to do list’ was an unexpected pun coming from you.”

“Well sorry…” 

You seemed to be pouting in a way that Yoongi found endearing. You weren’t trying to be cute, but you just ended up being that way. 

“I’m sorry please continue.”

“Okay, well before I was so rudely interrupted.” You gave him a look and Yoongi fought back a grin at how you seemed to be seriously reprimanding him. “I bought a few things for my last heat that I found helpful. I have a fridge that I’ll have stocked at the time with some food and cookies.”

“Cookies?”

“I was craving them my last two heats for some reason, so I bake them and put them in the fridge to eat. It will also have drinking water. Last time it was to abrupt, so I didn’t get a chance to use them, but I bought a small water basin and some wash cloths in case I get sweaty. I also have extra sheets blankets and bed linings at the bottom of my closet.”

“(y/n),” Yoongi said, stopping you from your rant. You turned to find him suddenly closer than you remembered him being. “I know you’re nervous. Honestly, I am a bit too. I don’t want you to be worried. I’m going to take care of you through this heat. I’m going to make sure you have everything you need and that you’re as comfortable as possible, okay?”

“Okay…” you mumbled. 

Yoongi moved slightly closer, bringing his hands to naturally rub soothing circles into your shoulders.

“I mean it. I don’t make commitments I don’t intend on keeping.”

You were a commitment? He was committing to you. For some reason the thought had your stomach in somewhat pleasurable knots at his words.

“I believe you,” you said, this time more firmly.

“Can I kiss you right now?” he asked. You blinked in confusion shocked upon his request. You hadn’t seen it coming. “Sorry I just…”

“No it’s okay. I mean yes, yes you can kiss me. You just sort of caught me by surpri—”

Yoongi cut of your awkward rambling with a gentle kiss that he pressed to your lips. You had just barely closed your eyes to savor it before he was pulling away.

“I have to get to work, but I’ll message you soon. Don’t hesitate to message me if you need anything.”

“I won’t.”

You should have walked Yoongi out as he said goodbye, but you had become rooted to the spot in awkward giddiness. Your stomach was flipping with warm excitement. You just barely caught Jimin yelling out at Yoongi.

“Hyung, I know exactly what you did in there!”

“Shut up.”

OO00OO

You had baked cookies yesterday and were getting ready to go to one of your classes when it happened. The clenching of your gut followed by a burning sensation engulfing your whole body. Your heat had come only about twelve hours before it was due to show up.

You messaged Yoongi right away before crawling into your bed. You had to do something, you had to make it more comfortable for the two of you. You began to adjust the comforters and searched for more pillows to make sure the two of you could get lost in the cushiness of the bed. It wasn’t the largest bed and you somehow felt stressed at the thought of it not being big enough.

You didn’t stress very long though. You found yourself getting wet with slick and overcome with heat. You could hardly wait for Yoongi to get here. You wanted him here so badly. You knew he could help, knew he would help.

You tried your best, you really did, but you couldn’t take it anymore. The clenching in your core was too much to ignore. You peeled of your pants and underwear, making sure to toss them off the bed. You had just begun to massage your clit when you were hit with smell of fresh pine. With a whine you looked at your doorway to see Yoongi entering your room. 

Yoongi was dressed in tight jeans and a leather jackets. He was wearing a beanie probably to try and make his messy dark hair seem neater. You let out whine that had him instantly coming to your side.

“It’s okay, I’m right here,” he said. “Do you still want me here?”

“Yes,” you said. You tried to keep your voice from sounding as desperate as you felt. You couldn’t tell if you were successful.

“Okay I need you to watch me for a bit. Look at me, okay?” You nodded your head at him. “Use your words.”

“Okay,” you said. 

You kept your eyes on him as he revealed himself to you. First, he took off his beanie, revealing that you had been right. His hair was an utter mess. Then he removed his jacket, dropping it to the floor before lifting his t-shirt over his head. It revealed his milky torso, but you barely had anytime to dwell on it because he went straight to removing his jeans wasting no time in pulling them off equally milky legs. You thought he would stop there, but he kept going. He took off his plaid boxers to reveal his already half hard cock. 

You let out a desperate whine at the sight, suddenly remembering that you were very much in heat. You heard Yoongi mutter something in Korean before dropping to the ground and digging something out of the pocket of his leather jacket.

“Can I come on the bed?” he asked.

“Please do,” you said, with a huff of laughter. 

Yoongi climbed onto the bed, placing whatever was in his hands further up on the bed. He was being very formal. You heard him inhale thought he might have growled just a little bit.

“Can you sit up? I’m going to help you out of the rest of your clothes.”

You gave him a small yes and sat up and let him help you out of your sweater and bra. He gently helped you lay back on the bed and you realized your body was going crazy. His scent was amplified to your senses and all you wanted to do was surround yourself with it.

“Are your sure this is what you want?”

“Yes,” you found yourself snapping impatiently. He just gave a deep chuckle at that.

“Okay. If you want to stop at any point in time just tell me and I will. Don’t feel like we have to keep doing something because it seems like I’m enjoying it. You need to let me know is something hurts or makes you uncomfortable, all right?”

“All right. I mean this in the nicest way, but can you hurry up.”

This time Yoongi let out and actual laugh his lips upturning into a brief gummy smile before leaning down to capture your lips. This kiss, much like the first one you shared, was feather light and sweet. However, the second you began to kiss him back it changed. It became much more heated. He bit your lower lip and you gasped as his tongue took the opportunity to invade your mouth in the most delightful way. He was very much in control of the kiss, but somehow it wasn’t rough. You found yourself succumbing to the way it felt, arms moving to tug his body closer to you. 

Yoongi growled and broke away to place soft kisses on your cheek trailing them to underneath your jaw and sucking lightly at the skin.

“Can I scent mark you?”

“Please do,” you replied.

The moment you felt Yoongi rub his scent gland against yours an overwhelming sense of calm washed over you. The scent of pine seemed to comfort you as much as the scent of peppermint was making him feel refreshed.

Yoongi was trying so hard not to rush. He didn’t want to rush your first time for you even if it was your heat. You were making it so hard for him when all he wanted to do was completely wreck you. The need to claim had never been his strongest alpha instinct, but suddenly it felt like it was the only one he could remember.

“Yoongi…” 

Your voice stirred him from his thoughts and he looked down at you to see you rubbing your thighs together. Your dilated eyes connected with his and he smelt a fresh wave of peppermint go through the room. You were probably more than ready for him, but he wanted to take it slow.

He went back to work trailing kisses over your scent gland, but not marking you. That would come later. The kisses moved to your chest and when one of his hands came to cup a breast you rewarded him with a breathy sigh. He caught your eyes as he moved his mouth over to suck your nipple into his mouth and you let out the sweetest moan for him. He moved to the other and was given the same reward. He loved you like this. 

Yoongi moved to put kisses between your breasts before once again moving up to capture your lips in a sweet kiss. He then repositioned himself, finally parting your legs, so that he could move his body in between them. His hand teasingly trailed up your thigh feeling the wetness that had managed to seep out and you were absolutely soaking for him.

“Tell me, what’s been down here baby?” he asked. His dark eyes searching yours for discomfort at his words. He saw confusion before he saw a spark of excitement run through them.

“Just fingers,” you replied. Yoongi trailed his hand over to your core just teasingly coming into contact with it.

“Who’s fingers baby?” Yoongi finally pressed his fingers to your clit, giving you some sort of relief.

“Mine,” you answered. You let out a moan of protest when he stopped. He was giving you a stern look. “And Jimin’s…”

Yoongi’s fingers pressed to your clit once again, but this time rubbing tiny circles that had you whimpering for more. The way his finger felt cold on your hot skin was so good. You didn’t want him to stop.

“Do you want something better than Jimin’s fingers?”

“Yes,” you replied. You let out a whine of protest when Yoongi removed his fingers from your clit. “What?”

“I’m going to give you something better baby. I’m going to give you my tongue.”

You felt your cheeks flush at the bold statement, but Yoongi didn’t give you much time to be embarrassed before pressing a soft kiss to your clit. He started slow and the sensation felt odd. It was weird when he licked a stripe up your slit before flicking at your clit with his tongue. You weren’t really sure what to think, but before you knew it the sensations were overwhelming.

He pulled your clit into his mouth, flicking at it quickly with his tongue making your body jolt in surprise at the sensation. The tightness in your core quickly building as he passionately devoured your core. Your hands gripped onto the blankets surrounding you as your hips involuntarily bucked up at a particularly strong suck.

“You can grab onto me.”

No sooner than when he said the words you found your hands raking through his dark locks, not sure whether to push him away from the overwhelming sensation or to pull him closer. 

You were completely blindsided by your sudden orgasm. You let out a loud moan as you came, hands tugging on Yoongi’s hair as he continued to lap up the new slick dripping out of your core.

You felt the heat still thrumming through your body as Yoongi sat up. You watched as he wiped the excess slick from his chin biting back a groan as he looked you over. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on your neck.

You wanted him so badly. Your core was greedily clenching around air as the aftershocks of your orgasm left you. You wanted nothing more than to get Yoongi inside, wanting to feel the way he’d fill you up. The way he’d drill into you and make you cum. 

“That was so good baby.” He brushed a hand comfortingly through your hair before placing more kisses by your jaw.

“Yoongi… Inside,” you whined. “Please I can’t take it.”

“Baby…” he said, moving back so he could look at you. “I’m not going to rush. We’re going to go nice and slow. I’m going to open you up really good okay?”

“Yoongi please!”

He shushed you. Yoongi trailed a hand back to your core and slowly inserted a finger into you. It went in no problem. It didn’t surprise him with how wet you were. He wanted to make sure though that you came enough to get out of this wave of your heat though. He added another finger beginning to stretch you open, even with your heat you were tight.

“How’s that feel?”

“Good. It feels good…”

Yoongi groaned at you. You were an absolute vision right now. You took his finger so well and your eyes looked at him just pleading for him to make you cum. He didn’t want to disappoint you either.

“Can you cum on my fingers and I’ll give you my cock? Can you do that for me baby girl? Does it sound good?”

“I can do it,” you replied.

Yoongi felt you clench and unclench around him trying to get more stimulation. With a chuckle he added a third finger before beginning to move them in and out of you. When you gave a particularly loud moan he began to target that spot over and over again. Until you shut your eyes and threw back your head, letting out a whine. He felt the way your body tried to suck his fingers in as it released fresh slick.

“That’s my good girl.” Yoongi felt your body shiver at that. He would keep that in mind for later. “You ready for me baby?”

You nodded your head at him. Desperate eyes pleading with him and he frowned.

“I need your words baby. I need to hear you want me.”

“I want you Yoongi, alpha please.”

That word sparked something primal in him that he had been trying to hold back. His hands moved to grab a condom on the bed ripping it open and quickly rolling it onto his painfully pulsing cock.

He kissed you again. It was much rougher and more urgent than before and you instantly responded, hands coming up to tangle in his hair as you opened your mouth for him. He groaned in satisfaction before he lined himself up with your core.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Yoongi firmly buried himself in you, making sure to not go to fast. He let out a groan in surprise as he noticed you with your head thrown back eyes closed and blissfully moaning out. Your core trying to suck him in.

“Did you just cum baby?”

Yoongi watched as a flush covered your cheeks in embarrassment, giving him your answer. The shy girl he was used to seeing reappearing beneath him and further igniting his want.

“I couldn’t help it…” He moved to give you a soft kiss.

“It’s okay cum as many times as you want.”

You nodded your head at him and prepared yourself for him to start moving. Yoongi started gently at first. He just grinded the two of your bodies together, getting you used to him being inside you. However, you let out a pleased moan when he finally pulled back before thrusting in. Yoongi set a steady pace. His hands pressing themselves on either side of your head caging you in and surrounding you with his warmth and scent. It felt good.

“More…”

“More what, baby?” 

You opened your eyes to see a teasing look on his face as he watched you.

“I don’t know just whatever you’re doing.”

He hummed before his hips snapped with more force than before into you, causing you to let out a whine of approval as he continued his new pace. Each thrust seeming to make that knot in your stomach tighter and tighter. You knew you were going to cum again. You tried to tell him, but found that this time your Korean failed you. Your words coming out in a jumbled mess that seemed to please him. Your head tipped back as you went over the edge, bearing your neck to him.

“Can I still mark you?”

“Yes.”

You brought your hands up to guide Yoongi to your neck as began to suck at the gland on your neck sending a new wave of pleasure through your body as he left the mark on your skin. You could feel the knot in your stomach winding tighter again quickly as he kept thrusting into you.

“Alpha, I’m going to… _again!_ ”

“It’s okay omega.” The name sent a tremor through your body and you felt yourself building up too quickly again. “I’m going to cum too. Do you still want my knot?”

“I want my alpha’s knot!”

Yoongi’s hips suddenly picked up speed to slam into you with force you hadn’t known he had and you felt yourself building up again. You were just on the edge of your release when you felt the sensation of Yoongi growing in you. You didn’t dwell on it as you felt yourself cum once again, your core trying to suck Yoongi in.

You fought to keep your eyes open as you felt Yoongi’s pace turn into grinding as his knot grew too large to pull out of you. He buried his face into your neck as he let out a loud groan as he came his body covering yours protectively as he shook from his orgasm.

The two of you held onto each other as your bodies began to calm. The heat no longer incessantly eating away at your body as the wave died down. The only sound in the room was the two of you panting.

“Do you want to mark me?” Yoongi asked.

He pulled his face away just enough to look into your eyes, hand coming naturally to stroke at your cheek. You were surprised. Most alphas didn’t like to be marked by their partners, it showed some sort of submission. The thought of marking up his milky skin was very tempting though.

“Can I?”

“Of course you can (y/n),” he responded. 

Yoongi bared the right side of his neck to you and you carefully moved to it. You placed kisses along it until you came to his scent gland where you sucked delicately at the soft skin, making Yoongi produce a sound that sounded almost like a purr of satisfaction. You pulled away to see him smiling softly at you.

“You look tired,” he stated. “You should get some rest before your next wave.”

He carefully pulled you up, trying to make sure that his knot didn’t make it too uncomfortable for you to move. He positioned the two of you in a more comfortable position to lay down in. 

“But your knot?” you asked. “Are you comfortable?”

“I’m fine, it will go down in about ten or fifteen minutes. You need to get some rest before then okay.”

“Okay.”

Yoongi placed a gentle kiss on your lips as he pulled you closer to him. In no time you were able to fall asleep to the relaxing scent of pine surrounding you. Yoongi found himself drifting off shortly after as he listened to the rhythmic beat of your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! It's been so long. Sorry for the delay on this story. I would love to say that my life got super busy, but it honestly died down quite a bit. I just struggled with writing the smut since it has been a while(Probably 2 years?). That being said I would really appreciate feedback on it. Let me know if it needs more dialogue or more description. The feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	6. Tip of the Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t compare hyung and (y/n) to the Titanic. That just sounds like it’s set to fail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. So it’s been a rough week I think for many Kpop fans with Jonghyun’s death. Shinee was the first group I ever found in Kpop and Jonghyun was someone I have always looked up to, as someone who struggles with my mental health. A lot of his music has helped support me through rough period in my life. I hope that his family and friends can mourn his loss properly without too much interference and judgement from the public. I just want to give a quick message of support to all the other shawols out there to say you’re not alone. Suicide is one of those things that never gets easier to deal with. It is something that seems to be increasing in the world and now it is more important than ever to reach out to those around you and tell them that they mean something to you. My dream is to live in a world where no one feels insignificant or unloved or unsafe. I’m aware it’s unobtainable at the moment, but that doesn’t mean we all can’t try to bring ourselves a bit closer to that goal.
> 
> **Alpha Biology**
> 
> Female  
> Alpha females are the rarest sub gender and gender combination. They have female reproductive organs that allow them to carry babies. In addition to that during their ruts their vaginal discharge carries clotting fluid, which is basically female sperm. This clotting fluid allows them to impregnate other women, but only during their ruts.
> 
> Male  
> Male alphas have a large amount of testosterone that causes the need for competitiveness and dominance. Reproductively, they are known to produce knots when they are in a rut or their partners are in a rut/heat. It is not impossible for them to produce a knot outside of one of these situations, but it is only done so in situations of extreme excitement or a need to state dominance in a situation. When an alpha knots normally the cock becomes flaccid and the knot remains for about 15 minutes. However, in cases where the knot does not deflate an alpha will have to carefully work himself up to orgasm again in order to relieve himself, the knot will not deflate until this is done.
> 
> **Warnings** : Rough sex, and dirty talk.

You woke up to a burning heat in your lower core. The room had the shades drawn, but there was just a bit of sunlight peeking through them. There was an arm placed gently at your waist. You realized that it must be Yoongi and relaxed into the touch, but whimpered when a sudden ache came through your body.

You were starting your second wave of heat. The calm breaths behind you told you that Yoongi was still sleeping. He seemed so peaceful that you couldn’t bring yourself to wake him up.

You carefully separated your legs a bit and trailed your hand down your stomach, determined to take care of the issue on your own. You let out a little sigh of relief as your fingers came in contact with your hot core. You rubbed tiny circles, biting your lip to keep from making any noises and risk waking Yoongi up.

You could feel yourself getting closer, but it wasn’t quite enough to push you over the edge.

“What are you doing?” Yoongi questioned, his voice raspy from sleep.

“I… I didn’t want to wake you,” you responded. 

“While normally I would appreciate the sentiment, you’re in heat and that’s kind of why I’m here.” He placed a gentle kiss to the back of your neck as his hand trailed to where yours was. “Do you still want me to help you?”

“Yes…” 

“How do you want it?” You paused not really knowing how to respond. “Do you want to do it like this or maybe the way before?”

Your hazy mind registered he was talking about the position.

“On my hands and knees?”

You felt Yoongi growl out before shifting on the bed. You quickly followed his lead by getting up onto your hand and your knees. You glanced behind you to see Yoongi peering down at you with dilated eyes looking like he was ready to devour you.

He moved to place kisses on your back working his way up to your neck and kissing behind you ear. You turned your head around and he moved instantly to connect your lips in a sweet kiss for just a moment before kissing down to your neck.

“Can I eat you out again?” he asked. 

You moaned out a yes and suddenly you felt his body gone. Your limbs quaked in refusal of the action, but you felt him slide underneath your body.

“Lower your hips for me.” You did as you were told and felt his breath fanning against your core. With this odd position you could just barely see Yoongi’s mop of black hair peeking out from beneath you. “Good girl.”

You felt a shiver run through your body as it produced a fresh rush of slick at his words. You felt Yoongi groan in appreciation before he began to flick his tongue firmly at your clit. The new position provided an entirely new sensation than the previous one. The way gravity seemed to be aiding him as he plunged his tongue in and out of your hole. You found yourself struggling to hold yourself up and Yoongi could tell. He positioned his hand under your thighs and help you keep your balance as his ministrations suddenly became rougher. His tongue twisting in and out of you before returning to tease your clit.

You let out a loud moan when he teasingly took your clit between his teeth before sucking it in a sweet apology. It didn’t take him very long to push you over the edge. You saw spots in your vision from the force of your orgasm. You vaguely registered Yoongi moving out from under you and positioning you back on your hands and knees.

“You’re a little swollen, but nothing to bad. Do you want my fingers or my cock?”

The bluntness of the question had your cheeks heating in embarrassment, but your body flushing with excitement.

“I need to know baby.” His hand moved to rub gentle circles while he waited patiently for you to answer.

This man was going to be the absolute death of you.

“Your cock…”

You heard him hum his approval before your felt his tip brush up and down your folds before he pushed in agonizingly slow. The sense of relief that flooded your body was unnerving, but at the same time so satisfying.

You whined as Yoongi stopped to let you adjust. You pushed your hips back and he growled in response, hands moving to grip your hips.

“Don’t tempt me baby or I’ll wreck you.”

You just moaned in response. He moved to press his chest against your back and plant kisses near your neck. He began to slowly move in and out of you. You savored the sensation of him moving in you. The scent of pine surrounded you as his body caged you in, rocking against you in the most delightful way. 

He definitely reached you deeper than before and it felt wonderful. He was stroking you in all the right places that had you moaning and gasping. Yoongi loved this position as well. He could feel your heart rapidly beating as he continued to take you. His head was close enough to inhale your scent and it was absolutely intoxicating. He could feel your core sucking him in as you approached another climax.

“Yoongi…” you whined.

“What baby?”

“I want to cum.”

He growled and his hips picked up just a little bit at that. You were so fucking tempting to him.

“Just feel me okay.”

You whined in what seemed like protest, but you relaxed in his arms before he felt you clench around him giving a loud moan.

Yoongi pressed a kiss to your shoulder before working his way up your neck. When you gave a little moan of desperation he knew your wave hadn’t passed yet.

“I need more…”

Yoongi took in a sharp breath and felt his body thrumming with excitement at your words.

“Can I be rougher with you?” You nodded your head and yelped as he spanked you lightly. “Use your words. Can I be rougher with you?”

“Yes... you can be rougher with me.”

With your words of consent Yoongi instantly started shifting you into a new position. He pushed your head down into the pillow in front of you forcing your back into a high arch as he spread your legs slightly.

You let out a moan of surprise when you felt him shift deeper into you at the new position. Your hands clutched onto the pillow bracing yourself for him, but it never came.

“I need you to tell me if I’m too rough. You need to tell me if you want me to stop, okay? I won’t be mad you—”

“I know. I trust you, but right now can you just move.”

“Fuck.”

Yoongi held nothing back as he began to set a rapid pace that made you curl your hands in the sheets beneath you as you keened. In this position he reached you so much deeper than before. It felt amazing and you couldn’t help the moans that escaped you as suddenly Yoongi became the only thing in your world. You knew he was complimenting you and telling you how good you were as he kept his rough pace.

 

The only thing you could truly hear though, were your own moans and the sound of his skin meeting you over and over again. You felt the heat in your core expand and you gripped the sheets in response, trying not to let the force of his thrusts push you up the bed. 

 

You felt his knot expanding inside you and when it locked you together with him, you came with a scream. You saw white as you felt yourself tremble through your orgasm. Yoongi continued to grind inside you. You felt his hand grip your hips painfully hard as he came with a growl.

Yoongi stilled for a few moments before carefully rolling the two of you over, so that he was spooning you. He placed gentle kisses on the nape of your neck that made you shiver.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I think the word I’m looking for is glorious,” you replied. You felt more than heard him let out a huff of laughter.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself.”

“You already know the answer to that.”

“I still like hearing you say it.” He paused for a moment. “After this we should probably get something to eat and clean up a bit before your next wave hits. We slept passed lunch and it’s probably almost time for dinner.”

“Sounds good.”

“I’m pretty excited to try those cookies you keep talking about.”

“They’ll be the best thing you eat in days.”

“Darling, that’s definitely not true.”

OO00OO

“Right about now I have a feeling that my Titanic sized ship is setting sail,” Taehyung commented.

“Don’t compare hyung and (y/n) to the Titanic. That just sounds like it’s set to fail.”

Jimin dodged a pillow that the other aimed at his head before grabbing it and moving it to his lap. Taehyung was right though. Your heat had started and without a doubt Yoongi was at your dorm helping you out this very moment.

“Hyung, I’m ordering pizza do you want any?” Jungkook said poking his head out from his room. “Oh, Jimin you’re here.”

“That’s hyung to you brat!”

“Whatever,” Jungkook said scoffing. “So pizza or no pizza?”

“I’ll take a peperoni pineapple pizza,” Jimin replied.

“Eww…” Taehyung said, scrunching up his nose in disgust. “Where the hell did you get that combination?”

“It’s (y/n)’s favorite combination. For some reason it works and I don’t really want to question it.”

“Why don’t we invite her over?” Jungkook suggested. 

Oh no. Jimin knew that look in his eyes. The look he and Taehyung dubbed the bunny gleam. That could not be a good sign.

“She’s probably to busy getting fucked into the mattress right now by Yoongi hyung because she’s in heat.”

Jimin, was friends with possibly the most oblivious and idiotic person on the planet. 

“What?” Jungkook asked confused. 

“We’re celebrating our ship sailing. (y/n) and Yoongi hyung became heat partners.”

Jimin watched as a flash of hurt crossed Jungkook’s face.

“Why are you making that face?” Jimin asked.

“Well, I was going to try and… you know… with her,” Jungkook replied.

“I thought you didn’t like older women?” Taehyung asked.

“I don’t like it when older women call me Oppa. I have no problems with older women as long as they don’t do that. I just thought when I made a move she seemed interested.”

“How exactly did you make a move?” Jimin asked.

“Well, that day when she came to the dance studio I introduced myself as an alpha and she responded back that she was an omega, so I just thought…”

Jimin sighed because he did feel for Jungkook. The boy didn’t really pursue anyone to often. Despite the fact that he was a high dominance alpha he preferred to let his partners come to him. He very rarely tried to do anything that most would consider flirting. When he did attempt to flirt, it was usually terrible.

“Jungkook, that’s normal in most places in the world. It’s even normal now in introductions in Seoul. She probably didn’t even know you were flirting,” Jimin explained. “She’s not just some random Korean Omega that’s going to fall at your feet the minute you give her that intense gaze of yours.”

“I know that… now. It’s not fair though. I met her first!” 

This spoiled brat.

“Nope you didn’t. I love you Kookie, I really do, but hyung and (y/n) are fated for each other. Hyung basically saved her at the beginning of the year at a party. Despite the fact that they’ve been dancing around each other since then they’ve finally managed to connect.” Jimin was really starting to question his friendship with Taehyung.

“So you won’t support me?”

Jimin honestly felt terrible at the sad look the younger was shooting the two of them.

“I’m sorry my ship has already sailed!” Taehyung said putting his hands up in surrender.

“Order your own pizza then.”

Jungkook went back into his room shutting his door behind him.

“Taehyung, I think we just found the iceberg.”

OO00OO

“Yoongi we can’t!”

Yoongi groaned. Your third wave had hit in the middle of the shower the two of you were taking and he was totally ready to teach you everything about shower sex, but there was just one problem.

“I promised Jimin we wouldn’t in any of the shared spaces.”

Oh, Yoongi knew for an absolute fact that Jimin had sex in this shower multiple times with multiple people. He had bragged about it to Taehyung before. Why he had told you that you couldn’t was beyond him.

“We don’t even have a condom!”

“I brought three with me,” Yoongi stated. He let out a sigh. “We’ll move if you want, but I think us having sex in the shower would be less messy than both of us trying to get to your room dripping wet.”

He watched as you paused for a moment.

“Jimin had sex in here didn’t he?”

“Multiple times.”

“Well, let’s just make sure to tell him about this later.”

“Baby, you’re after my heart aren’t you?”

You let out a huff of laughter.

“Not really the thing I’m after right now, but maybe eventually.”

He’d take eventually any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hello everyone! This is a bit shorter than my usual chapter lengths, but this one doesn’t really need more. I’m sure I could have written out another sex scene, but I try to limit myself to one per a chapter just to keep it classy.
> 
> I’m doing this new thing where you can choose to support my broke college ass! Feel free to buy me coffee any time! 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://ko-fi.com/E1E05LSF)  
>    
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/E1E05LSF)


	7. Better Buckle Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should you invest in better insurance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Beta Biology**
> 
> Female  
> Beta females have anatomy that is consistent to what we are used to seeing in females in our world. They are also known to be very adjustable in terms of hormones. They can easily adjust to the stamina needed to take care of omegas in heat or take an alpha knot during an alpha’s rut.
> 
> Male  
> The same can be said about males. In addition to this beta males who are high on the dominance scale have been know to be able to produce knots. Unfortunately, the male beta’s ability to have such a range has had them marked as being the most susceptible sub-gender and gender combination to be labeled as unstable emotionally. However, this is just a sterotype.
> 
> **Warnings** : smut, edging (if you squint), swearing, not proof read closely, and politics.
> 
> I threw in an argument that two of my friends at University have every time we drink. It does not reflect the opinions of the idols in this work or necessarily just my own. It just seemed like a valid thing for two people to argue about when drunk. Feel free to let me know your opinions about it, but any inappropriate remarks or hateful language toward any part involved will be reported.

As creepy as it sounded your new favorite hobby was watching Min Yoongi sleep. Every now and then during your heat, you had woken up before he would and would watch him. Yoongi

was just a peaceful sleeper. His expression easily relaxed into one that looked like he had never faced any evil in the world. He just seemed so innocent that it was hard to look away.

You were aware though that he was anything, but innocent. The marks you had littered over his body was proof of that. The two of you had discovered that you really enjoyed marking him, whether it be leaving love bites all over his skin or digging your nails into his shoulders to leave streaks of red. To your surprise, Yoongi had no problem with it. You knew for a fact that most alpha’s preferred not to be marked on places other than the official scent gland. It was a sign of weakness. However, Yoongi had been more than willing to indulge you and let you mark him all over, especially since you let him return the favor.

You were pretty positive your heat was over. It had been about five hours since your last wave and you no longer felt the feverish tug on your mind that you normally had between waves. That meant that when Yoongi woke up you would have to let him leave.

You decided that you should probably check your phone to make sure no one was trying to reach you over the past few days. You certainly hadn’t been checking it. 

You moved to get out of bed, but an arm suddenly wrapped around your waist stopping you.

“Where are you going?” a gruff voice asked.

“I was just going to grab my phone,” you replied. “I think my heat is over, so I was going to let everyone know that I’m okay.”

Yoongi hummed, but released you. You pulled the sheets closer to your body as you moved to get it.

“You know that I’ve seen everything right?”

“I’m aware, maybe I’m cold.” You heard him huff out a laugh before he got off the bed.

“Do you want water or anything?”

“No, I’m good. Thanks though.” You grabbed your phone of your bed stand and settled into bed as he climbed back into it with a water bottle. He was still completely naked and seemed to have no intention of getting dressed.

You shook your head at him and checked your messages.

**Dad**  
[ _Let me know how when you’re okay. Your mom and I are waiting for you to call us._ ]  
 **Jackson**  
[Yah, where are you? We were supposed to go running.]  
[Are you okay?]  
[Nvm Jimin just texted me. Let me know when your heat is over.]  
 **Taehyung**  
[Just saying if you don’t give me details of your sexcapades we can no longer be friends]

You let out a sigh and quickly replied to all of them. At the moment your parents were probably both at work since it was getting late. You would have to call them tomorrow morning.

“So how do you think it went?” Yoongi asked.

“How what went?” 

“Your heat? This was not only your first time having sex with someone during your heat, but your first time having sex at all.”

“Well…” You paused for a second to think. “You were undoubtedly beyond my expectations.”

“Good to hear, but I’m not sure if that means anything considering you have nothing to compare it to.”

“I mean, I thought it would be awkward. I’m a little awkward, so I just assumed that it would be uncomfortable and I wasn’t. Can we stop talking about it though? I’m a little embarrassed honestly.”

“You shouldn’t have to be. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to try sex without the heat. The feeling is a bit different without the haze.”

“You mean you’re not leaving.” You turned to look at him to see him arching an eyebrow at that, like he was asking if you wanted him to leave. “I didn’t mean it like that… I just thought…”

“I only wanted you while you were in your heat?” He scoffs at that. “I’m hardly the type to and we both know that. If I couldn’t stand to be around you I never would have agreed to this in the first place. So stop thinking negative thoughts.”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t have to agree if you’re tired.”

“Is it really different?”

“I’ll let you decided that. Tell me to stop if you want me to.”

Yoongi plucked your phone from your hands and placed it back on the edge of your nightstand before kissing you. You felt yourself instantly melt into his plush lips as they slotted against yours. You sighed and he took the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth. He was as gentle as he was before, but the kiss was somehow different. You don’t know if you no longer felt the need to rush because you weren’t in heat or if you were just more comfortable than before.

You brought your hand up to Yoongi’s cheek as he slowly moved the two of you to lay down, with his body pressed on top of yours. You broke away and let out a moan as you felt his hardening cock brush against your stomach. He was already ready to go.

You reached a hand between the two of your bodies and gently brushed your fingers over his length. He grunted a bit at the touch. You hesitated slightly moving to search his eyes for any source of discomfort, but when you met his eyes you only saw them twinkling with anticipation.

“You can go ahead and touch me.”

You slowly wrapped your hand around him, feeling him twitch at the contact. You would be lying if you said it didn’t feel odd. It was somehow soft, but firm at the same time. You gave a tentative tug on it and heard Yoongi groan in response. A quick glance at the way his face scrunched up just a little told you that he was enjoying it. Suddenly the need to please him overwhelmed you and you began to stroke him up and down, keeping your hand wrapped tightly around him. His breaths were coming out louder than normal and you felt a sense of accomplishment fill you and your confidence soar.

“Should I suck you?”

Yoongi’s entire body shivered in response and his dark eyes opened to meet yours. He seemed to think it over for a bit.

“Not today, maybe next time.” The words next time circulated in your head, but he was quick to stir you from your thoughts by moving to mouth at your mark. 

You moaned and brought a hand to the back of his head to hold him in place. You loved the feel of his mouth anywhere on your body, but there was something just invigorating about having him pay so much attention to that specific spot on your body.

He then began to trail kisses down your body, only stopping to suck on your nipples before he moved to your center.

“Yoongi shouldn’t I… You’ve already done so much for me.”

“I do it because I enjoy it not because I feel obligated.” He paused separating your legs and smoothing his hand up your thighs. “Besides, you have no idea just how good you smell down here.”

Before you had a chance to respond his mouth set to work. Unlike before with his rough and relentless pace, he seemed to be taking his time. Slowly working you up and sucking on your clit. His hands creeping up your sides to feel the planes of your body, all while never stopping.

It was bliss.

You were already so close, but somehow it wasn’t enough to push you over the edge. He seemed to know that as well, speeding up only to slow down when you were almost over the edge. It was a sweet torture that had you gasping and moaning.

“Yoongi please!” you managed.

He gave a huff of a laugh before stopping. He slowly kissed up your body before connecting your lips in a chaste kiss.

“Try not to hate me babe.”

“I don’t kn—”

You let out a moan as you felt him push into you at an agonizing slow pace. He was right. The feel of it was different. You felt the stretch more than before and it even stung a bit. He was patient though. He planted kisses on your face before moving down to your neck and sucking over your mark. You were quick to find a new space on his neck to give him a brand-new mark of your own.

Yoongi then began to set his pace that was even more frustrating than before. It seemed to take him forever to pull out before thrusting back in deep and hard. Your hands found purchase on the sheets as he continued to move in and out of you, your toes curling in frustration.

“Faster,” you stated. 

“No.” 

You looked at him confused and he just smirked down at you. It was the first time he had said that word to you and it for some reason drew a whine out the back of your throat. Yoongi had been incredibly accommodating and you couldn’t believe that now, as you were positively desperate, would be the time he would deny you.

“We’re going to take it nice and slow. You’ll learn how to come from this baby. Now be a good girl and take it.”

He emphasized his point by giving a hard thrust into you and you let out a moan in response. He was going absolutely hard on you, but at the same time the pace was so slow you could reach your climax. It was an infuriating situation to be in. Especially, when you looked up at him.

Yoongi was watching you intently. His eyes filled with absolute pleasure as he watched the motion of your body. His was so in control that it baffled you. You were panting and desperate and trying to move your hips to get him to go faster, but he was just enjoying himself. 

He skimmed a hand over your skin and moved it to cup your breast. He moved his mouth down and sucked it into his mouth, his tongue twirling around your nipple. You felt your back arch toward him as he moved away briefly only to attach his mouth onto the other one. Eyes carefully watching your expression as if he knew you his actions were driving you closer and closer to the edge.

“I’m going to knot again. Can I knot you?”

You moaned out a yes. Shortly after you felt him growing inside you. You hissed a little bit because the new stretch stung a bit, but as Yoongi continued to grind your bodies together he began to hit all the right places. 

Your orgasm overcame you in what felt like waves. At first your weren’t sure if you were even having one, but soon you felt your whole body tighten in pleasure as you came. You pulled Yoongi right along with you and listened as he let out a deep groan of approval. Your eyes stayed closed as he grinded lightly inside you as the two of you came down, until you realized something.

“ _Yoongi, condom_!”

“What?” He asked. “I put one on when I was eating you out.”

“Oh… I didn’t notice.”

He eased the two of you onto your sides. He put his arm under your head as the other one came to stroke your side. 

“How was that?" he asked.

“I’m not sure if I’m mad at you or not.” He chuckled at in a way that told you he clearly knew you weren’t.

“How about I treat you to some food after we shower? Would that be enough for you to forgive me?”

“It’s a little late, but I know a good jajangmyeon place that will still be open.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

OO00OO

Despite the late time at night the streets were buzzing with activity as you and Yoongi made your way to your favorite jajangmyeon restaurant. While you had opted for jeans and a turtle neck to cover yourself, he was wearing a low white v-neck and a leather jacket and ripped jeans. It would be obvious to anyone who glanced at the two of you to figure out what you had been doing the past few days. 

The two of you entered the restaurant and the ahjumma gave you a knowing wink. She knew you, Mark, and Jackson well since you all had been coming here since your first year of university. 

Yoongi asked for two orders of jajangmyeon before you could, even do anything. You followed him to a table and started to get the silverware ready.

“You come here a lot, don’t you?” he asked.

“How could you tell?”

“I saw the wink she gave you.” He smirked as he saw your cheeks tint in embarrassment.

“(y/n)!” a voice practically shouted. You turned your head to see Jackson and Mark coming toward you, but Jackson stopped abruptly and looked at Yoongi confused. “Yoongi-hyung? Oh my gosh he was the one you were with?”

“I’d say from the look of his neck you should be more concerned with his honor than (y/n)’s,” Mark joked, patting his friend on the back. Yoongi sent you a smirk and you groaned in embarrassment. “Mind if we join you?”

“Only if you’re going to tell me embarrassing stories about (y/n),” Yoongi stated.

“We don’t have enough time to tell you all of them, but we can get started,” Jackson said, taking a seat at the table. “Ahjumma, two bottles of soju please.”

“Please don’t,” you muttered. “I might as well invite Jimin, so that he can tell me all the embarrassing stories he has about you.”

“You can try, but he won’t say anything.”

You sent a text to Jimin, asking him to join you. He replied that him and Taehyung would be there soon.

OO00OO

“No, no, no!” Jackson slurred. “China screwed Hong Kong over way more than they screwed Taiwan over. That’s just a fact. Two systems one country is just a fancy way of saying colonialism.”

“At least the world recognizes you! Taiwan has had one of the most successful democracies in the world, but no one will recognize us because China throws a temper tantrum whenever someone tries to talk to us.”

“Are they always like this?” Jimin asked, glancing at Mark and Jackson. They were way ahead of everyone on drinks already. 

“Yes they do this every time they drink I tend not to get involved because it’s just too complicated,” you replied. 

You leaned into Yoongi’s side as you moved slowly away from Jackson who was now arguing with Mark in Chinese. 

“Do you need to go home and sleep?” Yoongi asked.

“No why?”

“Your way more touchy than usual, so I’m assuming you’re pretty drunk.”

“Jimin! Yoongi’s being mean to me!” 

You then maneuvered, so that you could sit next to Jimin and lean your head against his shoulder. The other just laughed and patted your head affectionately.

“How come you never help me like that when Yoongi’s mean to me?” Taehyung asked.

“Your cute, but not nearly as cute as she is,” Jimin responded. “Hyung you’re going to kill me if you keep glaring at me like that.”

“Good,” Yoongi huffed. You glanced at him to see that he was most definitely pouting. 

“Aww! I can’t stay mad at you, you cutie.” You reached across the table and placed your hands over Yoongi’s cheeks.

He let a wide smile cross his face as he laughed at the gesture.

“Ahh, I wonder if I should stop you. When you remember this all tomorrow you’re going to be mortified.”

“Not as much as you will be with all those marks all over you. I over did it just a bit.”

“Are you kidding me, when I go into work on tracks tomorrow, my company president is going to be over the moon. The kids aren’t going to stop asking questions either.”

“Well, at least everyone will know you’re taken. If not I can mark you some more later.”

“The two of you are absolutely nauseating,” Jimin commented.

“Shh! Chim I’m trying to enjoy the show!” Taehyung snapped.

“Mark, they grow up so fast!” Jackson said, having moved to wrap an arm around Mark.

“She didn’t grow up fast enough if you ask me. Get some for us (y/n)!”

It was safe to say that almost everyone woke up the next morning slightly uncomfortable.

OO00OO

When you woke up the next morning you had called your parents and then proceeded to try and catch up on all of your missed homework. You needed to be caught up as soon as possible because Yoongi’s rut would be coming in about a week. He had yet to officially tell you he wanted you to help him, but he had said that tomorrow the two of you could go and grant each other official access to each other’s buildings.

You hadn’t missed a lot in terms of homework and assignments, but catching up and some of the course material was a bit difficult. 

Your phone began to vibrate and you glanced to see that it was Momo. You picked it up because it felt like it had been ages since the two of you had talked.

“Hello?” 

“(y/n), can we talk?”

“Sure, do you want to meet some place?”

“No we can talk over the phone. It’s just… I think Sana and I are trying to court the same person and it’s absolutely tearing us apart,” she said quickly.

“Who?”

“I can’t really say… It’s just I don’t know what to do. Sana is my best friend you know? But this omega, she could be the one. What should I do?”

“I would talk to the omega first and see what she wants. There’s no use in losing a friendship over someone who doesn’t even like you. If she does go from there.”

“But what if she doesn’t like me and likes Sana? I don’t know if I could stand seeing them together all the time.”

“I don’t really know then. Maybe talk to Sana first to see if the two of you can come to some kind of agreement in how to approach this. I still think the best thing for you to do is let the other girl decide. For all we know, she could want nothing to do with either of you.”

“That’s not exactly encouraging, but I see what you mean. I’ll try it. Thanks. We seriously need to hang out some time. I feel like I never see you anymore. You probably still rarely leave the dorm to do things.”

“I can’t really argue with that. We should totally get food together some time.”

“We should. Bye bye!”

“Bye!”

As you hung up the phone you watched as Jimin came in through the door arguing with someone.

“Seriously hyung! I can take care of myself and so can she!”

“Nonsense, you all told me you didn’t know how to cook. You should be thanking me, for gracing this place with my godly presence. I’m going to cook for you and you’re going to enjoy my food damn it!”

“Hello (y/n)-ssi!” Jin said, as he made his way to the kitchen with a grocery bag.

“Hello Jin-ssi!”

“If you want to see a master chef come to the kitchen in about five minutes!”

“You really don’t have to if you’re busy,” Jimin said, coming over to glance at you. “It’s just this thing he used to do after we all had a half or quarter heat. He cooks something over extravagant and then wants us all to praise him for it.”

“I never object to someone cooking for me. Besides, I should probably take a bit of a break.”

You got up and went to the kitchen with Jimin. It was amazing how in such a short amount of time Jin was already sporting an apron and setting up everything. You saw him sniff the air and then he turned to look at you.

“Yoongi?”

“Yes, Yoongi-hyung. I was trying to tell you that the whole time, but you just kept telling me not to interrupt you,” Jimin scoffed.

“The two of you are an unexpected couple,” Jin stated.

“We’re just heat partners for now,” you replied.

“You said for now implying that there’s a possibility for something more. When are you just going to admit that you like that grumpy grandpa,” Jimin said.

“He’s not grumpy!” Jimin shot you a look at that one.

“He went down on her,” Jin said shaking his head. “She’ll never want to leave him now.”

You gasped and turned in shock to look at him. He just smirked and began to chop vegetables. 

“Fair enough,” Jimin said, smirking. “That man knows what to do with his tongue.”

“There’s no doubting that,” Jin agreed.

“Wait you’ve slept with Yoongi?”

“Yeah, I’ve slept with all my friends except you,” Jin said, sending you a cheesy smile.

“I think I need to consider getting new friends…” you muttered.

“You’ll never say that again after you taste my food.”

You groaned because you knew he was probably right. The food at his restaurant was delicious, so his cooking was probably just as good if not better.

“Buckle up sweetheart and get some good insurance. You’re going to be stuck with us for life.” Jimin smiled at you and patted your back.

You set him a small smile because you figured that wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school and job searching is currently kicking my ass, so please be patient with me updating. I’m also way behind on replying to comments, so please know I love and appreciate them!
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/E1E05LSF)


	8. Regret is Just a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin isn't sure when, but eventually he'll start regretting his decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Safe Sex**  
>  In this world safe sex is almost the same as in our world with a few adaption to account for the differing biology of others. For example, condoms are sold for males based on their second gender (alpha, beta, omega). The different genders don’t determine the size of the condom, but rather how much the condom needs to stretch to accommodate knots.  
> Suppressants are a form of birth control that is known for lessening the intensity of heats, but it does not stop them. It is the safest way to prevent pregnancy for anyone who can bear children. These do not prevent the contraction of STIs or STDs.  
> In addition to all of that people can wear things called bonding guards. There are a variety of different types of bonding guards. One is a patch put over the scent gland on the neck that completely blocks out any scent coming from a gland. Another is a more heavy duty band that is worn around the entire neck in order to prevent bonding. Those who have one night stands often use the patch. The heavy duty one is usually reserved for those who feel they need extra protection because even with no scent they would still be tempted to bond with the other.
> 
> **Warnings** : Bullying and racist comments. Otherwise this chapter is pretty tame.

You were well aware of some of the odd looks that you were receiving in your music composition class. You had done your best to cover up your mark, but it was nearly impossible to cover up Yoongi’s scent. More than a few of the students recognized it. Their reactions varied from surprised to uncaring to downright rude.

It was even more awkward because no one that you knew well was currently in the class. Taehyung had his heat and Yoongi had been in his studio for practically three days straight at this point. You just had to make sure that you made it through this class then you could run to your meeting with Momo.

“I’m handing back all of your assignments,” the professor said. “Overall, Yoongi and I were pleased, but some of you need to work a bit harder if you expect to make it in this industry. Some of it was a bit uninspired. Once they all get handed back you’re dismissed.”

The professor called you up one by one to get your assignments. You were surprised to see that you had received full marks on your assignment. At the same time, you were sort of proud of yourself. Yoongi probably would be too. You had never showed him any of your music assignments before.

“At least we now know the reason that she’s doing so well is because she’s fucking the student teacher,” a snide voice said from behind you. You turned around to see a pretty girl looking down her nose at you as two of her friends giggled. She was the girl you and Taehyung dubbed music major because she made it clear that she was a music major from day one and brought it up as often as she could. You didn’t know her name though. She also wasn’t worth wasting your time on, so you began to pack up. “Did you not hear me? I said the reason that your grade is so good is because you’re fucking the student teacher or did you not understand me foreigner?”

“I heard you, but things as ridiculous as that don’t deserve a response. If you want to improve your grade you should focus on yourself and not others,” you responded.

“I hate how all you foreigners come in hear thinking that you own the world. Just because you can sleep with someone doesn’t mean you produce quality work. It’s unfair to the rest of us that actually have morals.”

“Do you have a problem with how I graded her paper?”

The group of you all turned to see your professor, standing there confidently looking at all of you as if he was amused.

“I was just saying that I think it’s possible her grade is inflated because… well… you can smell her, can’t you?” she said, timidly and innocently. You had to stop the eye roll.

“Ah, see I was to busy hearing you throw around racist words to catch that bit,” he hummed. You almost choked. He did not just say that? Was he on your side?

“Professor, I didn’t mean—”

“Yes, you did.” The friendly smile dropped from his face. “If you honestly think that I would allow a student to have an unfair advantage over others you’re mistaken. Yoongi-ah may grade your assignments as well as a number of other students’, but I had him submit a list of people who he was involved with previously or could be involved with at the beginning of the year. (y/n)-ssi as well as a few others were on that list. He isn’t allowed to grade any of their assignments. I believe you owe her an apology.”

“Whatever…” she mumbled before apologizing. Her and her friends hurried out of the room.

“Thank you, professor,” you said, standing up to leave.

“It’s no problem let me know if they give you any problems again. Have a nice day.”

You walked out of the classroom. You pulled out your phone to check the time. You had just enough time to make it to where you and Momo were going to meet up. You also had two messages.

**Yoongi (2)**  
[We need to talk]  
[Wait that sounds ominous. We actually just need to talk about my rut.]  
**You**  
[Sure. When are you free?]

You sent the text and put your phone back in your pocket.

OO00OO

Momo seemed to be looking at her surroundings slightly skeptical of everything. You had asked Jin if the two of you could have lunch at his restaurant and he had been ecstatic at the idea. Despite your protesting he also said that it would be his treat as long as he could stop by and chat for a bit. Momo wasn’t buying it.

“You can’t be serious that we’re eating here for free,” she whispered.

“I know the owner it’s fine,” you replied. “Now, let’s talk about this omega you and Sana are fighting over.”

“She’s just… she’s just something you know,” Momo said, looking off into the distance. She had the cliché cheesy smile across her face and let out a little sigh. “She just makes everything about life seem better when I’m with her. We can get back to that later because holy shit! You’re marked!”

“Oh yeah, I guess it’s probably pretty obvious now,” you said, adjusting the collar of your shirt to hide the mark.

“You shouldn’t hide it. Your alpha will get mad. When did this happen?”

“My last heat, so it’s pretty recent.”

“What’s your alpha like?” she asked humming.

“I don’t know if I can call him my alpha. We’re just heat partners.”

“As long as he marked you he’s your alpha. Trust me I know these things.”

“I guess if I could describe him in one word it would be passionate? He’s just passionate with everything he does.”

“So, I take it the sex was good then?” You knew from her knowing smile that your expression had been enough to give her your answer. “How did you meet?”

“He saved me at that party when I got my first heat and then we met again later when he was my student teacher.”

“Scandalous I had no idea you could be such a risk taker.”

“It wasn’t exactly intentional. Are you going to stop avoiding the topic and tell me about the girl your chasing after?”  
“Her name is Kim Dahyun and—”

“As in my roommate Kim Dahyun who is an education major?”

Momo sat there and gaped at you for a second. Surprise coloring her face as she seemed to connect the dots in her head.

“I didn’t know that you knew her.” You looked to see Jin helping a waiter with the food coming over to the two of you. “Actually, the person joining us might know her even better.”

“Hello,” Jin greeted, he had a bright smile on his face. You noticed how Momo gulped at his presence. Whether it was from Jin himself or the thought that he knew Dahyun well that cause her nervousness, you didn’t know. “I hope you don’t mind me joining the two of you for lunch. I’m Kim Seokjin, but I go by Jin.”

“N-not at all,” Momo replied. “I’m Hirai Momoko, but people usually call me Momo.”

You moved over in the booth and Jin sat next to you. It seemed he too had a plate with food. This was probably his lunch break.

“Wow, you still reek of Yoongi and it’s been a few days since you’ve seen each other,” Jin commented.

“You know her alpha? What’s he like?” Momo asked.

“Grumpy, but loyal would be a good way to describe him.” Jin had a smile on his face. “It seems like he’s going to spoil her rotten if she lets him.”

“(y/n) deserves it though. I’m so happy she found someone,” Momo said. She was smiling brightly and you couldn’t help but appreciate her. She had been the one who always worried about you not making any friends or dating. She had repeated over and over again that she didn’t want you to feel lonely. She was a truly good friend.

Also, now that you had someone, it was about time to start finding someone for Momo. You also wanted her to be happy despite the fact that the two of you didn’t see each other that often now.

“So Jin as an omega…” you started. He scoffed.

“You’re an omega too you know,” he commented. You smiled at him.

“Yes, but you’ve been one longer than I have. I also assume you have more romantic experience with alphas than I do. Momo is in a bit of a difficult situation. Her and another friend both like the same omega. What should she do?”

“That really depends on the other friend and omega in question. For example, how close are you and the other friend?”

“I would say she’s my best friend honestly… this has been hard on us and our friendship. Neither of us have made a move on the other girl because of our friendship.”

“Hmm…” Jin wore a contemplative look. “Do you think you could be more than friends?”

“What?”

“I understand polyamory isn’t for everyone, but I don’t think it should be left out of the conversation. I know more than a few people including one of my former roommates that said they would be willing to consider it.”

“Which roommate?” you asked.

“One that hasn’t discussed it with anyone else, so I’m not going to say anything,” Jin said. “However, asking the other two what they might want would be easier than brooding over it forever. I know it sometimes feels weird to be so direct, but it’s better than worrying yourself over things you don’t know for certain.”

“I guess I could try that… Thank you.”

“No problem. We should eat before the food gets cold though,” Jin said.

With that the three of you ate your lunch and chatted about ridiculous things that Namjoon had done in the past few days.

OO00OO

**(y/n)**  
[I know you probably haven’t left your work for 24 hours at this point. I’m in the area doing homework at a coffee shop. I can drop by with actual food.]  
**Me**  
[Sure. Then we can talk then.]

Yoongi was happy that you texted him. He wanted to see you. He not only wanted to talk about his upcoming rut, but he had received a text from his professor that was mildly concerned for you. It didn’t have any details, but his professor urged him to see if you were okay. 

“Yoongi,” a voice called. “You’ll never guess who came to visit you!”

“Suran noona you practically live in the building, seeing you isn’t all that surprising.”

“No, but I found (y/n)-ah in the company’s lobby. At first, she looked like a suspicious fan, but then I realized she reeked of you and figured I would bring her back to you.”

Yoongi turned around in his chair to see the female alpha leaning against the door frame with you peering around her with a smile on your face. However, that smile wasn’t directed at him, but Suran.

“Thanks for bringing her, you can leave.”

“Always straight to the point,” Suran replied, with a small smile. She then turned to you. “If this grouch ever gives you trouble you can come find me and I’ll set him straight. Have fun!”

With a wave Suran was gone in a flash. Yoongi found himself unable to hold back the scoff at her actions. You moved into the room pulling the door behind you with a look of awe across your face.

“Do you know who that was?” you asked.

“I do and guessing by the look on your face you do as well.”

“How can I not know Suran? Her voice is angelic and the music she makes is… it’s just so good I don’t have the words in Korean.”

“I thought you came here for me,” Yoongi said. You let out a small laugh at that.

“I suppose I forgot all about that when I saw her. I brought you food though.”

Yoongi got up from his studio chair and moved to sit on the small couch that was located on the other side of the room. It was where members of the groups often waited for their turn to record, but it also had a small table that the two of you could eat at. You naturally joined him beginning to set everything out. It struck him how oddly comfortable all this was. Normally, he hated when people came into the studio. Maybe it was the territorial alpha instincts talking, but it always felt like people made the space restricting to him when they entered. However, you didn’t cause that feeling.

“I didn’t know what flavor you liked, so I just got an order of garlic, spicy, and regular,” you replied.

“Who eats the plain ones?” 

“Us foreigners because even if we like spicy food, Korean food is a bit over the top with spice.” 

Yoongi just hummed in response. How was he supposed to bring up either of the two topics the two of you needed to talk about? Surely, neither were going to be comfortable situations.

“How was class today?” Yoongi asked. If he hadn’t been paying attention to you at that moment, he would have missed the slight twitch of your mouth at the question. He was though, and he knew you were avoiding it.

“It was a little boring without Taehyung, but nothing too bad,” you answered.

“Nothing out of the ordinary happened?” Yoongi asked. 

“Nothing to weird happened…” you said, after a moment of hesitation.

“The professor texted me you know, about the stuff that happened after class.”

“Ah, that.”

“Are you okay?” Yoongi watched as a rather sad looking smile came across your face.

“Something like that isn’t too abnormal.”

“It still shouldn’t happen.”

You let out a small scoff at that.

“I get called a foreigner sometimes in my own country. If I couldn’t handle hearing it, I wouldn’t be here. Don ‘t worry about it.” 

You watched as a frown made its way onto Yoongi’s face.

“It’s racist and shouldn’t happen. I’m sorry you had to go through that. I should have been there, I didn’t even think about the possibility—”

“Yoongi stop.” The sharp use of his name without any sort of honorific stopped him. You let out a sigh. “I’m not mad at you for asking about it or worrying for me, but don’t blame yourself for this. You cannot control other people’s actions no matter how much you may want to, so don’t worry about it. If you want to make me feel better we can cuddle after we’re done eating.”

Yoongi let out a slight chuckle at that as he began to eat. 

“Though your words sound harsh, there’s something unmistakably cute about them.” You scoffed at him. “I should probably ask you if you want to help me with my rut.”

“It would be my honor.”

“So if we do this though, I want to talk about a few more serious things.”

“Go ahead.”

“As you know, I’m high on the dominance spectrum,” Yoongi started, gaging your reaction. He always found this part particularly difficult to explain to people, which is why he didn’t normally take on a heat partner. “The high dominance causes me to have a heightened need to bond. If you don’t wear a bonding guard there’s a possibility that I will mate you, so you have to wear one.”

He saw the look of displeasure come across your face. For many, this tended to be a deal breaker. Although a bonding guard made sure a bond couldn’t be placed forcefully on another person, it prevented scent marking and marking. Most people, especially when they were heat partners or dating, liked to be able to scent mark or mark their partner. This would prevent them from doing this though.

“I-I’m not sure if I like that idea,” you said. “I trust you and believe that you would stop yourself from going too far. I think you doubt yourself too much. But, if you truly think I should wear it I can. I won’t necessarily like it, but I can deal with it.”

“Oh and why wouldn’t you like it?” Yoongi teased. He watched a familiar flustered look come over your face.

“You know exactly why…” You paused for a moment. “How about we have one within reach in case you feel like you can’t handle it? If at any point you feel like we need to use it we can. I’m still fine though, if you absolutely want me to wear one.”

“I won’t make you wear one as long as you’re aware of the possible consequences.”

“There are worse things that could happen to me then me ending up being bonded to you.”

Yoongi felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest at your words. That was the best news he had heard all day. However, you seemed to be completely oblivious to the effect your words had on him as you continued to eat. You could very well be the death of him, but there’s always the possibility that you could bring him back to life.

OO00OO

“Shush, be quiet,” a harsh whisper roused you from your sleep. 

“We have to wake them up eventually, so that we can actually do what we are supposed to,” another responded.

“I’m the leader and I say we don’t wake them until we have pictures of PD-nim looking all soft for blackmail,” another voice said. 

“Kids, what the hell are you doing?” Yoongi’s voice echoed from behind you.

He sounded like he had just woken up as well. The two of you must have fallen asleep together after eating. Yoongi had taken your advice to make you feel better by cuddling and it seemed the result of that was the two of you falling asleep on the couch in the recording studio. Yoongi laying his back against the arm rest and you positioning yourself on top of him between his legs. The position was comfortable for you, but maybe not so much for him. He put up with it anyway.

You opened your eyes to see three boys staring at you with curiosity filling their eyes. They seemed to be scanning you over as if they were trying to make sense of you existence.

“Woah, she’s to pretty for you hyung,” one of them said. He had a blinding smile that was somewhat mischievous and prominent dimples on his cheeks.

“Watch your mouth brat,” Yoongi said.

You sat up from where you were sitting slowly, so that you wouldn’t scare him with your sudden movement. You were slightly embarrassed, but he didn’t seem to be at all.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us PD-nim?” another asked. This one seemed to be genuine with no ulterior motives, but a glance at Yoongi’s narrowed eyes told you there might be something more to it.

“The one with the dimples is Kim Daejung, the one who asked is Han Hyunki, and the one who looks annoyed that we haven’t started working is Min Jinsoo.”

“I meant introduce us to her,” Hyunki clarified.

“You don’t need to know her,” Yoongi responded.

“I’m (y/n),” you cut in. Yoongi shot you a look. “You must be the brats that Yoongi mentioned.” They all paused for a moment before Yoongi broke out laughing at that.

“You have got to stop repeating some of the things I say,” Yoongi said. “You just called them brats in Daegu satori.”

“You need to stop saying things I shouldn’t repeat then,” you argued. He just smiled fondly at you.

“The two of you are nauseating,” Hyunki said making a face.

“Not to burst all of your bubbles, but I’m fucking exhausted and the sooner we get this done the sooner we can go home and sleep,” Jinsoo said.

“I’ll let you get back to work. I only came to drop off the food. The cuddling was a bonus,” you said. You gave Yoongi’s thigh a reassuring pat and were about to move to leave, but he stopped you and planted a small kiss on your cheek.

“Text me when you get back to your dorm safely.”

“I-I will… It was nice meeting you all. Good luck with whatever you’re doing!”

The four men watched as you rushed out the door.

“She’s cute and surprisingly fluent in another Korean,” Daejung said. Yoongi’s lip curled in distaste.

“Watch what you say around her. All the other staff may find it charming when you flirt with them, but flirt with her and see if you’ll ever have more than two lines in any song a I write,” Yoongi warned.

“Aish, touchy,” Daejung said. “I never pegged you for liking foreign girls though.”

“It doesn’t matter where my partner is from as long as we can communicate. Now let’s get started before Jinsoo starts trying to murder us all.”

OO00OO

“Noona are you thirsty,” Jungkook asked, offering you his water bottle.

“Not at all,” you answered. “Besides, I’m not the one who is working up a sweat dancing. I’m just waiting for Jimin to get done changing, so that we can go get lunch.”

“Can I go with the two of you?” Jungkook asked. 

“I don’t really have a problem with it, but you should make sure to ask Jimin to see if he’s okay with it.”

Jungkook nodded at you before going off to find Jimin in the changing room. The other was fixing his hair in the mirror when Jungkook popped up behind him.

“So, (y/n) said as long as you’re okay with it that I can go out to eat lunch with the two of you.”

Jimin shot him a look.

“You know it’s only a mater of time before her and Yoongi are gone for each other, right? I know you can still smell him on her and they are constantly texting each other. Also, Yoongi hyung is one of your best friends.”

“I’m aware of that, but I’m also aware that I would regret it if I never tried,” Jungkook replied.

Jimin studied him for a moment before releasing a sigh.

“Fine, but if you use any dirty pick up lines on her, I will kick your ass.”

“Yes, thank you hyung! You won’t regret it.”

Jimin was very much regretting this decision already. The only way this was going to end was someone getting hurt. For now, the best he could do is hope that Jungkook became slowly disenchanted with you or found someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So I’ve sort of disappeared and I’m about to disappear again. I’m trying to finish up my last year of University as well as search for employment opportunities, so I don’t get to write as much as I would like. I actually passed an interview to teach abroad in South Korea, so I’m trying to get all my documents in and I have never done so much paperwork in my life. I’ve also been swamped with rehearsals for a play I’m in that opens soon! I’m going to rehearsal for like six hours tonight, so I’m taking a risk and not proof reading it. I do want to post it though before I lose the opportunity to do so.  
> Fair warning, I haven’t responding to comments unless there is a question for me because of how busy I am. I do just want to thank all of you for leaving comments for me, they seriously give me life. Like when I’m having a bad day a reread them to make it better life. So, thank you for all of those comments!  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/E1E05LSF)


	9. The American Public School System Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History: Omegas  
> Omegas were known to hold care taker positions through out history. Those positions were often doctors, nurses, or teachers. Any position in where they could take care of others. Generally they were well respected despite the fact that there bodies produce less adrenalin. Omegas are also know to be genetically weaker compared to the two other sub genders, but that never really caused problems in times of war because they could always serve in the medical field. 
> 
> Warnings: The American Public School System, smut, overstimulation, and swearing.

Jimin and Jungkook had led you to one of their favorite family restaurants that was just outside the school gates. It was buzzing with activity during the busy lunch rush. The three of you were lucky to find a table available just outside the restaurant to sit at. You had told Jimin what you wanted and he ordered it for you, figuring he could get the servers attention quicker. You were all just waiting for your food and chatting now.

“Noona, I’ve never really asked, but what is your major?” Jungkook asked.

“Well it’s unusual in Korea, but I technically have three,” you replied. “Although I’ve been at this school for three years my actual university is back in the United States. I have an International Studies and Education major and a Journalism certificate.”

“Wait… you’ve been in college for five years? I thought you said you already attended for two years?” Jimin asked. You forgot that you hadn’t really explained.

“Yes and no?” you replied. “In the state where I live you can actually attend certain college classes and complete your high school credits as well if you maintain a high GPA. When I entered high school back in the States I was ahead of most my peers because of the middle school I attended in Hong Kong. College was just a better fit for me earlier than some people.”

“That makes absolutely no sense,” Jungkook said. His head cocked to the side in confusion. 

“I’m fairly certain I said that all correctly…” you replied.

“No just why would they put a high school kid in college. Logically it makes no sense,” Jungkook said.

“Well, the public school system lacks the ability to support its students. Sometimes students outgrow the curriculum other times it moves too fast for them, so public schools sort of keep everyone at this middle level of education. We don’t test into high schools like you do, we just attend them based off where we live. Of course, there are honors classes for some students, but even those seemed repetitive to me. I of course could have gone to a private school, but paying to take some courses at a college costed just about the same. My family and I decided I might as well get started earlier at a state school.”

“So you’re not technically a student at our school?” Jimin asked.

“Yeah, I’m an exchange student. I just had to plan out my schedule really carefully, so everything would transfer back to my home school. It’s also why I’m in a music course. I needed to take one music course for my education major because I’m a primary ed focused.”

“How has this never come up in any of our conversations?” Jimin asked. 

“Because we trying to figure out the whole omega thing,” you replied. At that moment your food was brought out to you and you all began to eat.

“How is that going by the way? Have your omega instincts kicked in yet Noona?” Jungkook asked. 

“Omega instincts?” You looked to Jimin for an answer, but he shrugged.

“Hyung you know what I’m talking! Omega instincts!”

“It sounds like stereotyping to me,” Jimin stated.

“No, it’s like just random things all the sub genders have. For example, Betas brains produce more endorphins and tend to have high energy levels due to their sub gender. Normally their instincts are to always be constantly doing something to even this out.”

“I didn’t know that,” you commented.

“Well, I only really learned about it when I first started taking my pre-med courses,” Jungkook commented.

“You’re pre-med? I did not see that coming.” Jimin just smiled.

“What did you think he was?” Jimin asked.

“Business or something sports like,” you replied. “Something where you can be competitive.”

“There’s nothing more competitive than pre-med. Our school’s program loses almost sixty percent of the students who start in the program because how rigorous the courses are,” Jungkook stated.

“Yeah, I still have no idea how he’s doing so well in the program,” Jimin commented. “He seems to spend way too much time goofing off.”

“Don’t worry about it hyung.” Jungkook sent a cocky grin towards Jimin before turning back to you. “So any omega instincts appear yet?”

“No clue. What are your alpha instincts?”

You watched as Jungkook’s cheeks completely flushed at the question and he suddenly seemed really shy. You glanced at Jimin who was smirking at Jungkook.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re embarrassed after being the one to ask her first,” Jimin teased. “Alpha’s get increased sex drive and handle their partners differently than they would previously. Jungkook here, has a not so rare fascination with—”

“Hyung!” Jungkook shouted. A few people turned to glance at him and quickly caved in on himself. “Forget I asked.”

He shook his head before going back to eating his food. He barely spoke at all for the rest of the lunch. He just listened to you and Jimin talk about Yoongi. He would have thought you would have other things to talk about, but apparently Yoongi was all you could talk about. 

It made his mood increasingly worse.

OO00OO

Yoongi was sitting at the counter eating some convenience store food for dinner. Hoseok was currently doing the same thing, but Taehyung was attempting to cook. He needed supervision, so both him and Hoseok were watching him to make sure he cut himself or set something on fire.

It was peaceful until Jungkook came into the dorm slamming the door behind him. 

“Yah! Jungkook don’t slam the door behind you,” Yoongi called. “If you break it we’re all going to have to pay for it at the end of the year.”

The younger alpha paid no mind and tossed his bag down. Yoongi could feel the tension radiating off him, but there was no mistaking the look of disrespect sent at him before Jungkook decided to ignore him.

“Jungkook I’m talking to you!”

“Fuck off hyung!”

The two betas in the room froze at that. Jungkook was a new addition to their dorm this school year and throughout that whole time he had never picked a fight with Yoongi. The two had also never really seen Yoongi pick a fight with any other alpha either. However, with the challenging looks they were sending each other currently, it was clear that a fight was about to break out unless someone interfered. 

“Jungkook, he’s still your hyung,” Hoseok said. He didn’t flinch when the younger growled at him because he knew that was Jungkook’s way of being annoyed that he was right.

“Whatever. Just stop treating me like a child,” Jungkook snapped, before retreating to his room.

“What’s his problem?” Hoseok asked.

“Well…” Taehyung trailed off. The two others looked to him for an answer. “Actually, the two of you should probably find out from him. He’s having a bit of a rough time right now.”

“And you can’t tell us because it has to do with one of us?” Yoongi asked.

Yoongi watched as Taehyung’s mouth snapped shut. Seems like that had been the right thing to guess. 

“Don’t worry the two of us aren’t going to push you to answer anything TaeTae,” Hoseok said, shooting the other beta a smile. “However, I have to admit that I’m wondering how things are going for hyung and (y/n).”

Yoongi paused and looked at the two other people in the room. They were both looking excitedly at him, just waiting for his answer. Except he didn’t really know how he should answer their question.

“I mean I guess we’re good,” he replied. “It’s not like we’re dating or anything yet.”

“He said yet right?” Hoseok asked. Taehyung nodded his head in response.

“Why haven’t you started dating yet?” Taehyung asked. “I mean it seems to me that you both like each other enough. (y/n) seems pretty oblivious, so I’m guessing you would have to be the one to ask her. So why haven’t you?”

“Well… I want to give her space.”

“What space is there to give if you’re not in a relationship?” Hoseok asked.

“Look what was the first thing you did after you presented?” Yoongi questioned. He watched as understanding dawned on their faces.

“So you’re keeping it open so she can experiment with what she likes,” Taehyung said. He seemed to furrow his brow in concentration. “What? Why?”

“She deserves to not be tied down and make her own decisions,” Yoongi answered. 

“Your acting more mature than you actually are,” Hoseok commented. “Good luck with that.”

“Thanks…” Yoongi rolled his eyes at the other before returning to eating his dinner.

Yoongi was comfortable with how things were between the two of you currently. It didn’t mean he would always feel that way, but for now he did. He also thought that you seemed comfortable and happy with the current circumstances too. There was no reason to try and change it.

OO00OO

You had just finished eating lunch when you got the text from Yoongi stating that his rut had started and to come to his dorm as quickly as possible. There were a few thoughts running through your head. Should you bring him food? Did you remember to wear nice underwear? After a few seconds of panicking, you changed your direction to head straight to his dorm.

A few people watched as you entered the Alpha/Beta dorm, but most barely spared you a second look. Yoongi had told you the door would be unlocked and it was. You walked in to see that the apartment style dorm was messier than yours, but it otherwise looked the same. 

“Yoongi! I’m here,” you called out.

“In here!” he responded. 

You couldn’t stop your bodies natural reaction. You shivered at the sound of his raspy voice before quickly making your way to the room where the sound of his voice had come from.

You hesitantly opened the door and gulped at the sight in front of you. You always thought that Yoongi looked good. However, the sight of him currently sitting on the edge of his bed was just sinful. His black hair was messed up in a way that told you his rut may have been going on before he had texted you. His skin was glistening already with a thin sheen of sweat, making him look like some sort of glowing statue. It didn’t help that he was completely nude at the moment. His cock standing tall and proud against his stomach, the tip already turning and angry red. 

“What should I—”

You didn’t get a chance to finish because Yoongi had already crossed the length of the room to get to you, shutting the door behind you and pressing you up against it. You barely had time to process anything before his lips were on yours.

Before this kiss you would have described Yoongi as a passionate kisser. When you had your heat he had always taken his time to explore your mouth and tease you. However, now his kiss was aggressively passionate. His tongue fighting its way through your lips and causing you to release a moan. One of his hands came to the back of your neck to tilt your head in a way that allowed him complete dominance over the kiss. You moved your hands to grip at his bare shoulders and he groaned in response, pressing his body closer to yours than before.

“Wanna take your clothes off,” he slurred. You nodded your head at him. “Words use words.”

“Okay,” you responded. 

Yoongi’s hands desperately and clumsily went to try and get your shirt off. His coordination from before seeming to disappear in the wake of his desire. You ended up helping him remove your clothes where you were standing. 

Before you could attempt to move to the bed Yoongi dropped to his knees before you and lifted one of your legs over his shoulder. Before he could dive in your hands flew to stop him. 

“Yoongi, you need—”

“Fuck, baby that’s sweet an’ all, but if I don’t prep you in some way, I’ll wreck you and not in a good way.”

“But your rut?”

“Makes the way you smell down here so fucking good. You’re already so wet. Please let me, fuck wana to taste you.”

“Okay go ahead…” You didn’t really understand why he wanted to eat you out instead of relieve his clearly aching member, but it was his rut. You were going to give him everything he wanted if you could.

His tongue dove straight for your entrance, lapping at the slick that had already gathered there. He let out a little groan of approval as he moved up to suck on your clit, making you moan out at the hot sensation. It wasn’t long before a finger was slipped easily into your entrance. Then another one and another. Yoongi was merciless as he used them twisting and turning them in a way that was hitting all the right spots. You barely had time to process the feeling before you were climaxing on his fingers.

“So good. So very good for your alpha. Are you ready? Ready for me?” he babbled. 

“Yes, I’m ready.”

Yoongi quickly got to his feet, adjusting your leg to be down around his hip. His other hand lined up his cock to your entrance and he slowly began to press forward. You could see him shaking from having to hold himself back from just burying himself inside you. He was controlling himself to make sure you were okay. 

“Fuck, the condom,” he groaned.

“It’s okay, my suppressants should be fully kicked in,” you said, moving a hand to rub soothingly at his neck. Yoongi seemed to be all over the place with his thoughts, but still leaned into the touch. His pupils dilated yet trying to focus on you to make sure you were okay. You found yourself feeling incredibly lucky that you had met him. “You won’t hurt me. I’ll stop you if you do. Go ahead and let go alpha.”

Yoongi just stared at you for a moment, breathing hard and then it happened. He let go.

Yoongi’s hips surged forward into you with an animalistic growl. He didn’t wait for you to adjust but started moving his hips at a brutal pace you had not known he was capable of. You tried to move your hips into his, but you found yourself unable to because his thrusts were practically pinning you to the door. The sting was momentary, but you soon found yourself adjusting to it. When you did it was good.

You hadn’t realized that before Yoongi had been holding back so much with you. But now with your bodies pressed fully together against the door of his bedroom, it was clear that he had been. The strength of his thrusts sent your back pounding against the door in way that was surprisingly exciting. You felt yourself moaning and digging your fingers into his shoulders to keep yourself grounded as he began to reach all the right spots inside you.

“So good baby so good,” Yoongi managed to mumble between thrusts. 

You just moaned and your head lulled back bearing your neck to him. His mouth instantly found your scent gland, eagerly sucking marks on it and around it. The sensitivity had you screaming as he kept going. You felt a knot tightening in your core and knew you weren’t going to last much longer.

“ _Yoongi, I’m going to—_ ”

“Gonna knot. Can I knot my pretty omega?” he asked. You felt yourself reeling from the possession the word my sticking with you in your head.

“Yeah do it.”

You felt Yoongi’s thrusts get sloppy as his knot began to form and you found yourself approaching your climax as well. You couldn’t wait for him though. With a moan of his name you felt yourself tighten and gush as your climax hit you. Yoongi pressed you into the door to keep the two of you up right as he hit his, burying his head in your neck and pressing himself as close to you as possible when he finally came undone. His knot lodged deep in you as he groaned.

It was an oddly satisfying to be able to feel him releasing inside you. It made your already warm center feel hotter, but pleasant. It seemed to be filling a part of you that you hadn’t known was empty.

“Fuck, (y/n) I’m still hard,” he groaned. “I need to…”

“It’s okay,” you comforted him. 

Yoongi clumsily pressed you more into the door before moving you up. Surprised, you wrapped your arms and legs around him as he carried you to his bed. Honestly, you were impressed. Yoongi didn’t look like he would be able to support your body weight. It was sort lived though when you felt his still fully formed knot press into you in a painful way that was overstimulating as he carried you to his bed. 

He placed you down gently seeming to be getting over some of the fog of his rut. His arms caged you in as he was over you.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “We don’t have to, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not hurting me. It’s okay,” you said. You placed a comforting hand on his cheek. His eyes held disbelief as if to urge him to move, you rolled your hips against him. He let out a choked moan at the sensation before reciprocating the action.

The two of you grinded your bodies together to try and get him to reach a climax together. The feeling was overwhelming in the best way. You felt tears form in your eyes from the frustration of being so close again, but not able to reach your high.

Yoongi seemed to sense this and brought two of his fingers to rub tight little circles on your clit. You felt yourself moaning as your high hit you again. Yoongi grinding desperately into you trying to reach his own high. 

You decided to help him by moving to his scent gland and placing small kisses on it. His pace faltered as he once again released into you. You began to suck a fresh mark and Yoongi let out a sound that was music to your ears as he rode out his high.

Yoongi had groaned, moaned, grunted, and growled. Never had you heard him release the beautiful whine that he had just then. One that sounded so needy and yet so satisfied at the same time. 

Yoongi’s hands came to your hips canting them in a slightly unnatural position as he tried to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and looked at you. For a second you saw pure panic flash in his eyes.

“You’re crying,” he stated. There was a hint of something in his voice that worried you.

“From overstimulation not from pain,” you replied. “I’m perfectly fine. How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” he grumbled. “And happy.”

You let a little smile cross your lips at his response.

“Then lay down on the bed and we can take a nap.”

Yoongi maneuvered the two of you, so that you were facing each other laying down on the bed. You moved to cuddle up against him and he wrapped his hands naturally around you. It felt so warm and right. That you didn’t want this moment to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been quite a while. I want to apologize for the delay in posting this story. I have been busy with paperwork for moving to Korea and my current job. However, that is not the reason why it has taken me so long to post. 
> 
> I have been receiving hateful comments through a guest reviewer who up until a week and a half ago was spamming me with hate comments on all my stories and then deleting them under an anonymous account. I am hoping to complete my stories, but I honestly don't know if I can having to deal with that. I understand that I could turn off comments from anonymous reviewers, but I get a lot of my best feedback from those who don't have an account. I am hoping I don't have to do that. In the case that this starts to happen, I will notify you all with an update. Fingers crossed I don't have to.
> 
> To the Anonymous Guest who keeps spamming me: If you hate me and my stories so much stop reading my stories and trying to interact with me online. 
> 
> Thank you everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He gave her a list? That’s so Christian Grey.”
> 
> “Do not insult Yoongi like that,” Jimin snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta History  
> Betas are historically the preferred sub gender. They are thought to be the mood makers of society and very level headed compared to both alphas omegas. They have been known to hold many high powered positions such as presidents, CEOS, and diplomats. There ability to reason and engage with people have made them typically very successful in these lines of works.
> 
> Warnings: Sex, knotting, voyeurism, swearing, thigh fucking, and some dirty talk. (Only read through once, so I probably made mistakes)

You woke up to something rubbing against your stomach. The first thing you noticed when you opened your eyes was that you were still wrapped tightly in Yoongi’s arms, but he had pulled out of you at some point during your nap. Despite the fact that he was hard and rutting against your stomach Yoongi was still asleep. His muscles were relaxed, and his breaths were even, so you weren’t sure what to do.

You didn’t have to think about it too hard though because Yoongi released a low groan signaling he was waking up. You looked up to see Yoongi making an adorably disgruntled expression as he regarded you.

“Sorry…” he groaned.

“Don’t worry about it…” You paused for a second. What do you say in this situation. It had been a while since you had felt this awkward around Yoongi. “Should we?”

“If you don’t mind, could we try something new?” he asked.

“What were you thinking?”

“I want to fuck your thighs.”

You blinked surprised at how he had practically groaned the words like just the thought was enough to get him going. 

“Are you sure?”

“I want to cum at least once before I try to knot you again,” he stated. “Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah I just don’t know how to?”

“Well, first I’m going to get you wet then I’m going to slide between your thighs and after that I’m going to knot you.” You felt a shiver run down your spine at his words. Not only his words, but just the deep purr of his voice was enough to make you want to do exactly as he said. “Does that sound good to you?”

“Sounds absolutely fantastic,” you replied.

Yoongi hummed before readjusting himself, so that he could kiss you. It seemed that he wasn’t that far into his second wave, so he wasn’t in a rush to get anything done. He also wasn’t as desperate which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but you did like the power that you had held over him in those few moments.

Yoongi seemed to sense your wandering mind as he deepened the kiss quickly mapping out the inside of your mouth. You relaxed into the kiss and brought a hand up to stroke his cheek. Yoongi broke the kiss and leaned into your touch. His dark eyes opened to look at you.

“Lift your leg up for me.”

You did as he said and propped your leg up in a way that opened you up for him but was still comfortable. You felt his hand slowly trace down your torso before coming to your center. His hand gently rubbed the whole sensitive area causing you to muffle a moan. He let out a grunt of appreciation.

“You’re still pretty wet down here, so it won’t take that long to get you ready.”

You just moaned as he focused his attention on your clit. Your hand that had been gently resting on his face moved to the back of his neck to clench at the hair there. Yoongi didn’t seem to mind though. He only continued his actions. Sometimes that meant drawing circles on your clit other times it meant his nimble finger teasing at your entrance. 

“Fuck, I’m not even sure if I have to make you cum to get you wet enough. You’re practically dripping for me already.”

With that said he slipped his fingers inside you, crooking them in a way that made you let out a loud moan and tip your head back. Curse Min Yoongi for being able to find that one spot so quickly. You didn’t have a lot of time to enjoy it though because he slipped his fingers out to spread your slick on your upper thighs and he kept repeating the action. The process was enough to repeatedly wind you up, but never tip you over the edge.

“Yoongi…” you whined. “I want to cum.” 

You heard him click his tongue at you, but when you looked at him a smile was tugging on his lips.

“I think I’ve spoiled you too much,” he stated. “Patience is a wonderful thing.”

“Having an orgasm is also a wonderful thing.”

He let out a chuckle at that before kissing your temple. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Yoongi moved so that your chests were flush together. He used his hand to position himself between your legs before gently moving your leg. When your legs were closed he let out a delicious groan of satisfaction.

“I’m going to move now, okay?”

“Okay.”

The first time Yoongi drew back his hips and pushed them back in it felt like an awkward slide between your legs. Then he adjusted the angle of his hips and you felt how he just barely caught your clit. It didn’t take long for him to build up a steady rhythm.

When you let out your first moan his pace increased like he wanted to hear more from you. You rubbed your thighs together causing him to let out a groan and toss his head back as he continued to move. 

You watched his expression as his eyebrows knitted together and before you knew it he let out a low growl as his hips canted forward and he released himself between your thighs. He shakily moved his hips forward to ride out the last waves of his orgasm before moving to kiss you on the lips. 

“Isn’t this the part where you fuck me?” you asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

“You’re certainly getting bolder. That was the next part of the plan though.” 

He once again adjusted your body. He moved your leg to the previous position it was in before lining himself up and slowly sinking into you. He took care in making sure you adjusted to him before moving.

A part of you was jealous at his ability to be so in control during his rut. You had felt so helpless during your heat, but Yoongi had been there to care for you. It was now your turn to care for Yoongi, but it almost felt like he didn’t need it. 

You didn’t have time to dwell on it before Yoongi picked up his pace. His arm moved to drape over your back as he began to thrust in and out of you. His pace was more frantic than when he was between your thighs and his thrusts were deep, but it wasn’t rough. He still seemed to be in control. His hand moved to your butt and grabbed it to move you closer to him.

The new position forced you to drape your leg over his hip giving him that much more access which he took full advantage of. He thrust his hips at the new angle finding the spot that had you throwing your head back as the tension built slowly in your core.

You had realized that Yoongi’s facial expression didn’t really change much during sex. However, the louder he got and sometimes the more talkative he got the closer he was to finishing. As he began to pant you knew he was quickly approaching his end.

“You can knot me.”

Yoongi just groaned and held you tighter to him as his hips moved at the right angle to repeatedly hit the spot that had your toes curling. It was feeling his knot start to form that made you approach your end quicker. It was when his knot locked into place that tipped you over the edge as he continued to grind into you until he found his own release.

After the two of you had calmed down his hand moved to stroke your back comfortingly. He then rearranged the two of you into a slightly more comfortable position while you waited for his knot to go down.

“Are you okay?” Yoongi asked. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“Not at all. Honestly I envy the amount of self-control you seem to have during your rut.”

“I didn’t have a lot of self-control about an hour ago when I had you pressed to my door, but thanks I guess. I think just the fact that you were already so close to me when I woke up helped my rut a lot. I’m normally not this much in control.”

“Is that an alpha instinct?”

“So you made friends with Jungkook I take it?”

“Kind of not really sure. He got to talking about all these things the different sub genders do because we have different amounts of endorphins and things like that.”

“I guess that’s true to some degree, but I think the scent thing is more of a Min Yoongi thing than just an alpha thing. I’ve met other sub genders that get calmed by being able to scent their partner or have a thing for smelling their partner. It just depends.”

You hummed at that as your hand stroked the back of his neck.

“You know you haven’t marked me yet.”

Yoongi seemed to stiffen at that. You knew he had been worried about his ability to control himself before his rut. However, he had been doing a fantastic job in reigning in his hormones this entire time.

“I still don’t want to risk it. Sorry…”

You frowned at him. 

“Don’t worry about it. I just thought I would bring it up, so that you know I still trust you enough to do it if you want. I trust you.”

“Thank you.” Yoongi pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. “All I want to do is nap right now though.”

“Then we shall nap. It’s your rut, so it’s whatever you want.”

Yoongi mumbled a thank you and it didn’t take him long to drift off to sleep again. You decided to follow his lead not knowing when his next wave was going to hit.

OOOOOOO

“Shit…” Taehyung said, glancing at his phone. He had been doing homework with Jimin all day since he only had rehearsal in the evening and the other had a afternoon class before dance practice.

“What’s up?” Jimin asked.

“Well, Yoongi hyung started his rut which means that he and (y/n) are getting it on in our dorm. It’s going to be awkward when I have to go pick up my script that I forgot this morning.”

“Tae, the walls are sound proof.”

“It’s not the walls that get me, it’s the smells. Like I mean this in the best non-creepy friend way, but the way they both smell is so fuckable. I mean there’s just something about the way their scents mix when they’re together that can really get me going. It’s almost nostalgic in a way.”

“Fair enough. I mean I’d definitely sign myself up to have a threesome with them when they start looking.”

“What do you mean when they start looking?”

“Look, as my og best friend I’m going to tell you that I had to help her read through the list of kinks hyung gave her—”

“He gave her a list? That’s so Christian Grey.”

“Do not insult Yoongi like that,” Jimin snapped. Taehyung held up his hands in defense and motioned for Jimin to continue. “He only did it because she couldn’t handle going over the things verbally. Which is good because she would have imploded from the embarrassment of having hyung explain all the Korean to her. Let’s just say they were both open to other partners.”

“Is there like a waiting list though? I feel like there has got to be one and I’m pretty sure Jin hyung is going to push his way to the front of the line.”

“Namjoon hyung wouldn’t let him do it without him and I feel like that’s waaaay to intense to start out with. Also, I’m pretty sure Yoongi hyung might not be to keen on sharing. We’ll have to see though.”

“Yeah, I guess we will…” Taehyung paused. “We still haven’t thought of a solution for my problem.”

“Yeah, that sounds like more of a personal problem to me. I also have class. Good luck!”

With that said Jimin got up leaving a very disgruntled Taehyung to ponder his options.

OOOOOOOO

When you woke up from your second nap of the day it was only about four in the afternoon which was a lot earlier than you expected. Yoongi was still sound asleep and this time he hadn’t completely trapped you in his arms during his sleep. 

You figured now would be the perfect time to try and clean the two of you up and maybe grab him some water and food for the next time he calmed down. 

You got out of his bed and located a thing of tissues and wiped yourself down before depositing them in a trash bin by his door. You looked around for something you could put on temporarily just in case you ran into any of his roommates.

The only thing you spotted was a black hoody that Yoongi had probably discarded the second his heat hit. His room was pretty clean, so you were guessing he had either worn the sweat shirt today or intended on wearing it. You figured you would give it a try. You grabbed the sweat shirt and put it on. Thankfully Yoongi favored really baggy clothing so it fit width wise, but it was barely doing anything in the form of covering your assets. It was still better than trying to get your own clothes back on.

You snuck out of Yoongi’s room careful not to wake him up. You breathed a sigh of relief when you noticed that the dorm seemed to be completely empty.

You felt a little weird about just going to the refrigerator and looking for food in it, but you would just ask whose food it was and reimburse them later for it. It would be unhealthy if Yoongi didn’t put something in his stomach. His health was top priority at the moment. You saw some strawberries in the fridge and a banana on the counter and figured you could chop some of those up and bring them to the room with a glass of water.

It took you a while to find a knife in the drawers, but soon enough you were chopping away at the fruit. You were about halfway done when you felt arms wrapping around your waste and causing you to jump in surprise.

“You weren’t there when I woke up,” Yoongi muttered, nuzzling into the side of your neck. His voice was still laced with desire, so you figured his quarter rut hadn’t passed yet. One quick glance back was all it took to confirm that Yoongi hadn’t put any of his clothes back on.

“I figured you would appreciate some food and water.”

“I’m definitely too busy appreciating you in my sweatshirt right now.”

Yoongi started to kiss your neck and his hands slowly made their way under his sweatshirt. You heard him groan in approval when he realized that you weren’t currently wearing any underwear.

“Out here?” you asked.

“Yeah no one is supposed to be home. Hobi and Jungkook have dance practice and Taehyung has rehearsal.

You hesitated for a second.

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m positive.”

Before you could say anything else Yoongi scooted a bar stool over to the two of you and lifted your left leg on top of it. He then dropped to the ground while hiking up his sweatshirt.

“Are you still good? Do you remember your colors?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m green,” you replied. You felt a little nervous, but there was also anticipation curling in your gut. 

Actually, that anticipation happened any time Yoongi went down on you. He was just that good at it.

You felt Yoongi press a soft kiss to your center. However, it was clear that patience wasn’t going to be his forte this time around as he quickly moved to take your clit in his mouth, alternating between sucking and flicking it with his tongue. He wasn’t in the mood to tease and your hands did their best to try and move all of the food and the knife away from you on the counter, so that you could grip onto the smooth surface to ground yourself.

Part of you was thankful that he wasn’t teasing. You were already moaning out for him and more and he was being merciful enough to give you exactly that. Unfortunately, that also meant he drove you quickly toward your climax in a way that was intense.

He pulled away for a brief second and trailed his fingers across your slit as if gently prodding you. Adjusting yourself, you tried to glance back to see what he was doing. However, from this position you couldn’t catch a glimpse at his expression.

“I thought you said I wasn’t too rough on you?” he muttered. God, his voice sounded raspy in the best way. In a way that meant you weren’t fully focused on his words, but more so the actions and what he could be doing to you. You were hyper sensitive to the way his fingers were trailing over you. “You’re a bit swollen down here.”

“Yoongi, don’t worry about it. You’ve done nothing I haven’t liked.” You hadn’t meant for yourself to sound annoyed, but you voice definitely held a bit of frustration. “If you wouldn’t mind?”

You heard him chuckle in amusement before his mouth returned to you with a vengeance. His pace quickened and soon he inserted one of his fingers to move in and out of you. It wasn’t long before another joined and soon you were moaning out for him once again.

This wasn’t an angle you were familiar with, but you felt that it allowed his fingers to reach deeper inside you than before. It took him no time at all to work you over the edge once again.

“Yoongi, I’m gonna—”

“Go ahead.”

With one last shout of his name you felt yourself release onto his face and fingers. Yoongi pulled his fingers away before he lapped at some of your excess fluid in a way that made you whine with over sensitivity. He finally pulled away and stood up behind you.

You craned your neck back and he seemed to get the message and moved to give you a few soft kisses on the lips.

“Sorry, I can’t really hold back anymore. Not sure if I can be as gentle as last time either,” he muttered. 

You still couldn’t see him fully, but you could almost feel his want radiating from his body. There seemed to be a thick tension forming the room and the need to feel relief from it was overwhelming.

“I’ll tell you if I need to stop. Don’t worry.”

You felt his head thump against your back in a way that was reassuring. You couldn’t imagine the thoughts going through his head. You felt him move his cock over your slit to collect the slick there before he thrust himself into the hilt. True to his word, he set a brutal and demanding pace from the beginning.

Yoongi himself couldn’t keep track of his emotions at the moment. From the moment he had spotted you in his sweatshirt he knew he was a goner. You looked so good wearing it. The next wave of his rut had already been starting when he spotted you, but it flared to life the second he got inside you.

He was desperately thrusting with all he had, angling the two of your bodies to give you both maximum pleasure. Your noises were driving him that much closer to his end, yet he never wanted it to end. 

Yoongi has felt a lot of things and emotions. He tends to experience all those, during his ruts. However, he felt this desperate need to burry himself as far as he possibly could inside you. That led to him gripping your hips and forcing your hips back at the same time he was pushing forward. He was sure that you would be feeling the strength of his grip later, but he just wanted to be closer to you, deeper in you. 

It was a maddening experience and he couldn’t stop when he was getting so close.

“Holy fuck! I am so sorry I didn’t mean to!” a frantic voice yelled. 

Yoongi stilled instantly inside you and turned around to see Taehyung covering his eyes with one of his hands as the other waved frantically in the air. 

“Taehyung what the fuck do you need!” Yoongi growled. Taehyung peeked through his fingers at his hyung and visibly gulped at the sight before him.

“I uh… I need to grab my script. I’m not off book yet and I need it for tonight,” Taehyung answered. “But hyung, have you been working out? Your ass is looking fantastic.”

“Taehyung!” Yoongi snapped. This wasn’t the first time the younger had seen him naked and it also wasn’t the first time he had caught him in a compromising position.

“Sorry, I’ve been like imagining this in my head for almost the past four hours, so I’m a bit out of sorts.”

“You’ve what?” you asked.

“Long story. The two of you can just continue if you want, just know that I need to get over to the kitchen counter to get my script since that’s where I left it.”

Yoongi glanced over and sure enough, on the opposite end of the counter was Taehyung’s script. 

Yoongi was waging an internal war with himself. Part of him wanted to hide you away from Taehyung, but the other part of him was close to popping a knot during the middle of his rut. That part was currently winning.

“What’s your color?” Yoongi whispered. 

He felt you shudder in his arms before experimentally pushing your hips back into his.

“Green.”

Yoongi groaned out loud thankful he could continue. He started back up again. Not going quite as fast and as hard as before, but keeping up a nice pace anyway. 

He was aware of Taehyung making his way to the counter while watching the two of you. As soon as you could he saw you turn your head to keep an eye on Taehyung’s movement, almost as if checking to see if he was still watching the two of you. You had begun to muffle your moans at the other’s presence and Yoongi wasn’t satisfied with that. He gave a particularly harsh thrust to you.

“Ah!” 

He felt you tense and lock eyes with Taehyung after the moan you had just let out.

“Don’t stop yourself on my account you can be as loud as you want,” Taehyung said.

With his words acting as encouragement you began to slowly let out little mewls and moans as Yoongi began to pick up his pace. He returned the bruising grip to your hips and began to pull you back once again to meet his thrusts and you got louder. The sound of his hips meeting yours and your moans echoing through the room.

“You’re doing so good for me,” Yoongi praised. “And you look so pretty taking my cock, right Tae?”

“Yeah she’s looks so fucking good,” the younger groaned. He was now openly watching the two of you as his script was all but forgotten on the counter. 

“Are you going to cum for me soon? I’ll give you my knot once you cum for me.”

“I want it!” you moaned out. Your head craning back just begging for him to kiss you, but if he did that he would have to slow down.

“Is it okay if Tae kisses you? Would you like that baby?” Yoongi glanced at Taehyung to see him licking his lips in anticipation.

“Yeah… ‘m close though.”

“That’s okay,” Yoongi cooed. “Go ahead Tae if you want.”

Yoongi had barely finished before the beta moved across the counter from the two of you to sloppily connect his lips to yours. Taehyung had always been a sloppy kisser and Yoongi could see the way your tongues were dancing together as you moaned into each other’s mouths, the two of you eager for the contact. 

He could feel his knot forming quickly and it was when he saw Taehyung nip your lip that he felt you tighten around him and moan loudly as you came. He grinded his knot into you until he felt it lock in place as he came. He could feel himself pump into you and he forced himself to keep his eyes open to watch as Taehyung cooed at you and kissed you gently through your orgasm. You were perfectly spent where you were breathing heavily.

“It’s been fun, but I’ve got to run if I want to eat dinner before rehearsal,” Taehyung said breaking the silence. He gave you a quick peck on the cheek before craning over you to give Yoongi one as well. He grabbed his script and made his way to the door.

“Good luck moving her!”

Yoongi heard the sound of the front door close and he looked down at you laying against the counter.

“Are you good?” he asked.

“My legs feel like jelly, but yeah.”

“I can’t really carry you anywhere, so we’re going to have to awkwardly shuffle our way to the couch or my bedroom to wait until my knot goes down.”

You let out a sigh at that.

“As much as that situation was hot. I don’t think I’m ready for your other roommates to see me like this. Let’s make it to your bedroom.”

And so the awkward shuffling began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the author said that she wouldn't put more than one smut scene in a chapter because it wasn't classy, but then she does it anyway. Oh well, hopefully it was at least enjoyable.
> 
> So I managed to get this chapter out yay! I also got myself a tumblr. I haven't had once since about seventh grade and am learning how to use it all over again. It's mostly going to be kpop reblogs, my opinions on certain things happening in the kpop world and the world in general, and eventually extra content for the stories I want, so check it out. I also have an ask box, so feel free to ask me any questions. However, if you're a jerk I will clap back without hesitation. I've already got an opinion up that I'm sure some people will dislike me for, but oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://nextcassie.tumblr.com/)  
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/E1E05LSF)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to ask me anything if you have any questions.


End file.
